Batman- Shadow of the Knight
by Kabir472
Summary: Following the events of Batman Begins, Bruce Wayne regained control over his company and his life seemed better than ever before, the profits and materialistic wealth kept coming, but the best part of all was his 'refined' alter ego, Batman. However a new wave of evil is on the rise in the form of a sadistic mafia lord and a master assassin..can Bruce save Gotham and himself again?


CHRISTIAN MICHAEL KATIE GARY MORGAN DOMINIC STEPHEN BALE CAINE HOLMES OLDMAN FREEMAN WEST LANG

Before darkness you meet the shadows….

**BATMAN****: SHADOW OF THE**** KNIGHT**

**KABIR SABHARWAL**

(This unofficial fan-fiction is based off the Christopher Nolan Batman universe and takes place between Batman Begins and the Dark Knight)

(The opening credits come onto a poster of a wanted criminal known as Anarky responsible for first degree murders and kidnapping.)

Police Radio (Female): All units report to Harbour Street we got Anarky with his men the surveillance footage has been caught by a security camera at a public basement two blocks away from Jezebel Plaza.

GCPD Building (A corridor.)

(The jaded police veterans Jim Gordon and Gillian Loeb are getting ready quickly on response to this, however they know all too well the Batman will show up, but unlike other corrupt cops keep to the consistency of coming to investigate, interrogate and eventually solve each crime scene.)

Jim Gordon: Anarky? The guy is like a road runner and we've not caught him since a few months. But why this time did he abduct the candidate for Mayor...Quincy Sharp?

Loeb: You've been living under a rock or something? We understand you have your own personal problems regarding family and all but why the hell is it stopping you from EVEN knowing what's happening in town? Nothing should stop a guy like you from knowing and enforcing what's right...it's ironic that even the corrupt guys and numbskulled know better. Anyways let's just say that guy is corrupt to the core...Arkham has had more breakouts than we can remember since the few months he's been there. He was like a numbskull to us and practically only spoke to Flass and John Crane. Speaking of Flass, where is that fool?

Gordon: He got sent to a tri-state prison on the West Coast for allegedly trying to shoot down two teenagers while being affected by that fear toxin.

Loeb: A blessing in disguise...we've got a lesser weight of stupidity on our backs. Hey Jim you must have heard of the Black Mask, the new so called crime lord...way too many theatrical punks are coming up since the Bat huh more like a circus show now. I mean sometimes we hear rumours of him...and then it goes quiet.

Gordon: I myself don't know...gangs talk of him but whoever we've caught doesn't seem to know his identity.

Loeb: Nothing worth talking of now let's go.

A small apartment

(A young teenage girl is watching the GCPD car speed away while sitting by her window side stroking a small black kitten.)

(Her telephone rings.)

Teenage Girl: Hello?

?: Hey Selina...it's me...I have a task for you...little girl.

Selina Kyle: Sure what?

? : Take to South Gotham's Sparrow Street and there's the McGeady Steel Factory, it's quite prominent there. I need you to convince the guards to let us in…if you know what I mean.

Selina: Ummm Okay.

? : That's my girl...go for it.

(Selina pours her cat some milk in her bowl and walks out of her room.)

Mother: Selina, where are you off to?

Selina: Linda called me over to her place for a bit I'll see you later.

(She affectionately goes over to her mother and gives her a kiss.)

Mother: Take care honey...be careful and don't get into cars with strange men.

Selina: No probs, mom.

(On closing her apartments door and reassured her mother was sound. She timidly looks at the Batsignal and jumps out of her window into the night.)

Screen flashes to the weary Jezebel Plaza

(Jezebel Plaza, an abandoned shopping centre tucked away in an area of small time thieves and predators of Gotham praying upon the unfortunate poor souls around.)

(Joseph Keinski, also known as Anarky, is a so called vigilante sporting a torn red leather jacket and a white hard shell on his face, an intimidating sight to criminals and innocents alike.)

(Anarky mockingly makes himself comfortable on a wooden chair and looks down to his victim tied up… Quincy Sharp.)

Anarky: Well, Mr Quincy Flannigan Sharp, how self-indulgent can you be? Eat away our precious money like a pig and burn it on yourself, do bribery to those who've voted for you and sham your image to public as if you ain't done shit.

Quincy: What'd you mean? Why am I here?

Anarky: You're a Republican member and the head of Arkham yet you let police guards and civil servants under you relax at their leisure, and don't spend even a buck on improving the place in its security measures, I find it very irritable that the wrong people like you actually live and falsely flourish.

Quincy:

You DESERVE a punishment and since the law doesn't give a shit, I should take the responsibility of doing so, there shouldn't be any reason to worry the city will be thriving twice as much without people like you.

Quincy Sharp: Look Joseph you've had your fun...just leave me alone... I can give you anything, even stuff beyond your wildest dreams but just let me go and we can pretend none of this stuff ever happened.

Anarky: (Pulls up his mask and smokes his joint.) To be succinct, I've always been it told if it's easy it isn't worth it.

Quincy Sharp: Huh...Look man you kill me...the Maroni's will kill your sorry ass. Don't take things too easy after Falcone's death… the Black Mask has started a revolution…which will start by putting idiots like you in their place.

Anarky: The Black Mask is just a stupid rumour...now onto your condition anything I wanted...right? Well can I ask for your life? (Sarcasm) It's a considerable option.

(He points the gun to his temple.)

(A batarang strikes the weapon down, he picks it up.)

Anarky: Wa…huh…ho, the bat wanted to come out and play? It's natural that he supports such dirt sheets, so let's not explain why he came out to save this prick. Boys, keep a lookout.

(Lights start flickering; Batman takes down all their soldiers one by one.)

(A sniper falls from an improvised vantage point onto the second level of the parking lot.)

Anarky: Why are you taking out everyone else out? Is it that you're scared or… are you simply as blind as a bat?

Anarky: Wow…Now get ready for the main spectacle.

(He takes an IED out of his back pocket and triggers the detonation of a wall mine, causing Batman to crash to the ground.)

Anarky: Easy trick.

(After a minute Batman recovers from his startled state and is back up on his feet, looks around but doesn't see Anarky anywhere.)

(He turns back only to see Anarky throw a feeble punch which was easily capitalised into a painful submission.)

(Anarky is moderately hurt but is too scared to even move a muscle; Batman removes his mask, and quickly goes onto to break his jaw.)

(Quincy Sharp looks stunned at the floored Anarky but turns around to see that Batman has disappeared.)

Batman: Alfred, I've caught Anarky he didn't escape this time.

Alfred: Master Wayne, are you sure you haven't injured him severely, you do know it irritates GCPD especially Mr Loeb.

Batman: No.

Alfred: Good I do hope you aren't lying, oh by the way you have to attend the Global Investors Party at the Ritz. Are you sure you can make it.

Batman: Yes, I'm on my way.

(Batman is progressing towards his tumbler until Gordon stops him.)

Gordon: Stop leaving these fellas with broken bones and teeth, sure you should fight them down but just leave a little for us, Loeb gets very frustrated.

Batman: Fine but if your forces can't make it fast here, I have no choice. Believe me, they'd escape and never be caught without my assistance.

(Gordon sees Batman leaving the premises.)

(He's approached by two MCU officers.)

Officer 1: I'm Ben Craig and this partner Jacob Tarver we have been asked to take Mr Quincy Sharp to a nearby hospital in the vicinity and Anarky has a reserved cell in Arkham.

Gordon: Sure don't let Anarky do anything stupid, he's a loose cannon.

Tarver: You won't be disappointed sir, we will follow your orders, make no mistake we are good at our job.

Gordon: Good...now go...don't waste even a bit of time.

Craig: Yes sir.

(The two guards take both men and approach their car which is at a more secluded part of the basement.)

(Craig takes off his black jacket and emblem and Tarver does so too.)

Craig(dragging Anarky): C'mon you little bitch get in the car!

(Anarky spits in his face.)

Craig: Oh playing dirty…huh…eat this!

(Craig stamps him with his leather trekking boots continuously.)

Tarver: Easy man...the boss wants him alive so you save your hostility for later when we have some real money grabbing work.

(Craig grunts back.)

Tarver: Yo...Mr Quincy the boss wants to see you...he's coming back later you gotta lot to answer for.

Quincy: Tell him tomorrow I don't feel so well.

Tarver: Oh...no...Oh no you get in there pig...the boss keeps to his word or consequence comes your way.

(Quincy gets in.)

Craig (smoking a cigarette.): Oink...oink

(The two thugs laugh and push Quincy into the back seat with a tied up Anarky and leave the basement unnoticed.)

Global Investors Party Ritz

(Bruce Wayne arrives in his suave Lamborghini Gallardo with a beautiful model gracing a sleek blue dress.)

(Bruce receives a call on his phone.)

Alfred: Master Wayne have you reached?

Bruce Wayne: Yes. why?

Alfred: Master Wayne I just wanted to remind you not to get on Mr Sionis' bad side you're quite famous for doing that on parties.

Bruce: Don't worry I won't.

Bruce: Come on, Felicia let's go.

Felicia: Oh Bruce on an occasion like this, why so busy?

Bruce: Nothing much just a minor adjustment.

(He opens the car's door for her.)

Bruce: After you ma'am?

Felicia: Always this charming aren't you?

(Bruce enters.)

(A man enthusiastically greets Bruce Wayne.)

Bruce: Oh hi Richie, Richie Singh right? How are you?

Richie: Oh great, I miss those days when I was working at Wayne Enterprises but that's not what I wanted to tell you, back in Chicago my paper factory's shares have gone up by over $750!

Bruce: Great to hear, you were one of our best employees but yes it's great you wanted to move on. I wish you all the best for your future. Give my best to your wife, Elena she's a great person.

Richie: Oh definitely, definitely, have a good time sir.

Bruce: See you around. I'll definitely make it to Chicago sometime soon…maybe we can negotiate a lifetime supply of paper for Wayne Enterprises.

(Both laugh, embrace and eventually move on to enjoy the party.)

(The flamboyant party is underway consisting of indulgent cocktails, delicious finger food and not to mention a lot of pretty women.)

Felicia: Oh, Bruce you're simply irresistible.

Bruce: I know babe, it pays to be a billionaire.

(Bruce sees a depressed Roman Sionis at the bar.)

(Bruce steals a kiss from Felicia and moves on to try to 'make up' with Sionis.)

Bruce: Hey, how's the Pharmaceutical thing going?

Sionis: Better, business is booming. Share You?

Bruce: Things are pretty much the same, well come join us it isn't worth being so moody on such a light occasion.

Sionis: Maybe later.

Bruce: Hey that's a nice jacket.

Sionis: Well thank you.

Bruce: Does it come in men's sizes? (A few here and there roaring laughs commence.)

Bruce: Sorry, just pulling your leg.

Sionis: Aarrgh…keep talking…keep talking.

Mike Rosario: Ladies, Gentlemen for tonight's main event, the North American Entrepreneur of the year awarding, we thought very hard on who to award this to and we've come to the conclusion that it's one of Gotham's very own...Bruce Wayne.

(Bruce Wayne proudly walks up onto stage and is subject to a huge round of applause.)

Bruce Wayne: Stage sickness can be a real bother so well I want to keep this short and simple. This award shouldn't be given to me…it should be given to the several generations of forefathers and employees who helped Wayne Enterprises reach where it is today. On a personal note I feel this…(Raises his award up high)should be dedicated to each and every person I know whose instilled a feeling of wanting to grow further than my current best. Good or bad. Thank you.

(Another round of applause commences.)

(Bruce walks over to the Board of Directors table.)

George Cain: A hearty congratulations, Bruce, you no doubt deserved the award, and not to mention you nailed that speech.

(George Cain approaches Bruce Wayne.)

Douglas Fredricksburg: When I said the apple has fallen very far from the tree it turns out I was wrong, you've set the new bar for Wayne standards, bravo.

Randall Hubbard (Taps his glass.): May I have your attention please; I'd like to propose a toast to Gotham's favourite son Bruce Wayne.

(Audience all do a cheers.)

Randall: May your success continue.

Bruce: Thank you.

(The flamboyant party continues and eventually ends at the peak hours of the night.)

(Bruce Wayne and Felicia get into Bruce's Lamborghini.)

Felicia: Well done darling, now let's go home I've got a little surprise for you.

Bruce: Can I have it now?

(Both start getting intimate while driving and Bruce is oblivious of an incoming truck, it honks so they can move, and Bruce speedily moves out of the way.)

Bruce (Laughs): That was fun.

Felicia: Bruce oh thank god that was scary. (She's panting.)

Bruce: Don't worry babe you'll be better.

McGeady Steel Industry, South Gotham

(Selina Kyle sees one of the guards at the main door and approaches him.)

Selina: Sir...I'm feeling a little scared. Can you help me go home it's just about two blocks from here?

Policeman: Of course...sweetie...what's your name?

Selina: Umm...Mary.

Policeman: Don't worry we'll get you home in a jiffy. (Looks around) Umm kid? Where are you?

(Selena Kyle kicks his arm from behind and holds her hand tightly over his mouth knocking him unconscious.)

(Another guard is alarmed and comes to the scene, but Selina is seemingly nowhere.)

Policeman 2: What the he-

(Selina Kyle choke holds him viciously with her leg and grabs his arm to knock him unconsciously.)

(On seeing both men knocked out she takes out their cash from their pockets.)

Selina: Not bad 50 dollars, seems more than what I'll get later.

(A few twenty minutes later two pitch black armoured vans come.)

(Two men in thick sunglasses and balaclavas open a sliding door, emerging from the blackness housed inside the door of the van is a man in a white suit and metallic black skull mask truly confirming the Black Mask isn't just a modern day myth.)

Black Mask (He receives their greetings and gives a metallic nod in return to the two henchmen.): Very good Miss Kyle...I'm impressed...Here's a 20...now go get yourself and mommy a bite of food.

Selina: What a 20? That's a rip-off!

(Black Mask takes a gun out of his pocket.)

Black Mask: Look kid, my dad always told me be happy with what you got… cause someone can easily take it away…when you least expect it and that's what I can do right now…it'll be just as easy as this.

(Black Mask shoots the two unsuspecting security guards dead.)

Black Mask: See how easy it can be? Now get your tiny ass outta here before I kill you too!

Selina (weeping): Y-yes Sir.

(She runs away into the dark.)

(From the second black van, Warden Quincy Sharp slowly creeps out with a henchman pointing a gun to his head.)

Black Mask: A very good evening to you, Sir we have a special Q&amp;A session tonight. Gentlemen lead him to the basement, Our Game night's venue.

(Quincy gets pushed into the main factory door.)

(Two men come with a body bag which encases the fidgety Anarky.)

Black Mask: How interesting, a wild card contestant. What's the name?

Thug: Anarky...

Black Mask: Oh...the Batman junior! Joe how you doing buddy?

(Black Mask mockingly kicks the body bag encased Anarky.)

Anarky: Get off me... I'll bust your brain out of its place when I get out.

Black Mask: But you won't...at least for now...boys let the fun and games begin!

(Screen fades to Black)

(Anarky wakes up in a dimly lit room.)

Black Mask: Welcome Joseph Keinski...well maybe you're better known as Anarky. I believe you fixed an appointment with me sorry it couldn't be sooner...rather than later.

Anarky: You're real...you're the fraud behind the so called revolution.

Black Mask: Without a doubt yes I am...I'm no myth you see I'm just as real a human as you are...I'm Roman Sionis.

Anarky: Well you're just another weak gangster...I'll escape and stop your oppressive regime; you'll regret you ever did this to me.

Black Mask: Oh...I...don't...think...so.

(Two guards in masks take the tied Anarky to a metal chamber.)

(Black Mask looks at a tied up Quincy Sharp.)

Black Mask: Did you get the Clean Slate activation passwords for the National Criminal Database?

Quincy: No...give me more time I'll get all of them.

Black Mask: No...you're useless you know he's coming soon therefore we need the codes...old boy and now after some thinking we are going to relieve you of your services.

Quincy: What haven't I always been at your side...after all I've done for you this is my repayment?

Black Mask: Well we're revamping our employee list a little and you're not on it. Boys throw him in.

Sharp: What is this?

Black Mask: Just something to beat a cold night.

(He turns the knob of the furnace.)

(Black Mask ignores their pleas, turns on the furnace and watches them disintegrate into flames inevitably seeing to see them burn to death.)

Black Mask: Leave no evidence I don't want to be noticed. I've got too much of a dilemma knowing he's coming back.

Present day

Alfred: Master Wayne, you shouldn't be doing so many Pushups you won't be able to budge an inch later.

Bruce: Just a few more, can't stop so easily.

(Bruce Wayne rejuvenates)

(Turns on news), (Other news comes)

(Later)

Vicki Vale: We are reporting live from the Wayne Enterprises Finance Tower, which was ravaged by intense explosions most probably caused by severe technical difficulties due to very faulty circuiting which was bound to explode under immense pressure. Around 49 employees have escaped dismally with burns but the number of casualties suffered exceed rapidly.

I mean look at him, he won the North American Entrepreneurship award and within a few weeks blew it over, and we can just see people like Roman Sionis do better jobs despite lower funds and resources. More live coverage on our victims we now come to Gareth McGibson who is naturally in bitter tears about losing his son in the fire, another employee Tasha Shorn obtained severe burns while trying to escape the complex. God alone knows if she'll make it out alive. Why Mr Wayne why would you be so careless?

(His smartphone gives several notifications of internet satires on his networking pages showing North American Bum of the year and Wanker Wayne.)

The Next Day

(Bruce Wayne is in negotiation with the CEO of his subsidiary firm Witterman Steel Industries.)

Bruce: Look Mr Dean I'm sorry we never saw it coming...I can pay you any amount of compensation.

Witterman: Look Bruce I've lost a great deal of employees notably good ones…and great deals of assets have already been sold to help the grieving families but as we know it won't get their lives any better.

Bruce: Please give us a chance we can reinvest and better your company.

Witterman: Look, son I appreciate your concern and I know this might all be a part of an unexpected vicious cycle...but even if we rise up and restart a booming business we will be deemed as corrupt and cynic...you know I'm taking my business out of your enterprise.

(Dean progresses out of the door) I just feel we might sustain better now by ourselves. Thanks for everything Bruce.

(Witterman leaves silently.)

(Bruce surprisingly doesn't look one bit sentimental and emotional for he was no fool to think a technical difficulty occurred, as he looked through the detailed blueprints in the building's safe.)

(It's apparent he was determined to find the cause for this. He knew his company had the best security measures, the most efficient (and loyal) staff and buildings guaranteeing the best infrastructure)

(He quickly grabs a 'Gotham Gazette' newspaper and reads the article on his loss line by line, the fact that the explosion came from the generator room had captivated his attention for it seemed unreal that a room with minimal wiring and electrical operation was where the explosions couldn't have possibly occurred as per journalists' words.)

(A casualty list with over 100 people is noted by the paper.)

(Soon a swarm of reporters with their cameramen were eagerly waiting outside his gate for 'answers'.)

Bruce (thought in head): Hell, no technical difficulties, and sick of these uninformed press people, always get their facts wrong.

(Bruce Wayne attempts to go answer the press, Alfred stops him.)

Alfred: Master Wayne, please don't go out there.

Bruce (snaps back): Why shouldn't I go? These people have all got wrong facts about me; I need to give them a piece of my mind.

Alfred: Please don't do this, I myself know you would never let anything like this happen, neither would Ms Dawes believe them nor Mr Fox or any other of your other trusted friends or colleagues. Please don't do this, please protect your parents' legacy and dignity.

Bruce (weeps): You're right, I won't let this happen (quietly goes to his room)

Later that evening

Alfred: Master Bruce Miss Dawes is here to see you.

Bruce: Rachel?

Rachel: Oh my god...Bruce. (She hugs him tightly.) I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault.

Bruce: I know...That's why...I'm going soon enough...to start my work...make your talking quick and worthwhile.

Rachel: Bruce what's wrong with you...I care for you...don't go...let me help you...that's what friends do.

Bruce: No...No...I'm capable of working alone...I don't need any layman assistance in my personal commitments...Rachel...you're just going to play along with the media...that it was my own fault, GET…OUT! It's the least you could do as a 'friend'.

Rachel (crying): To think you were that great kid I knew… I don't believe what I'm hearing. (She slaps Bruce across the face.)

Meanwhile at Sionis Industries

Roman Sionis (Black Mask): I've come to despise this city as time goes by but you, Slade Wilson hiring your services will truly give me a better perspective, and have really proved your mettle by helping me acquire bases in east Gotham but the attack on the finance tower, I never thought of it, the suicide bomber squad's expertise was something great, too bad they didn't get life insurance but well...I can only say that I'm proud to call you a member of our organisation.

Slade: Thank you, anything else? I don't think I'd be called up just for just one task.

But still something is bothering me. Here in Gotham, we've seen that billionaire bum Bruce Wayne establish his control over the place with his huge industrial centres, charity fundraisers and those no good playboy nights! We need to have an edge over him that explosion must have done the finance some good, but we're NOT stopping here.

Roman Sionis (Black Mask): Within a short span of time I'll be making my mark by forming an organisation not just all the mob bosses but the minorities of society too, my first step to acquiring power.

Craig (thug) (nervously asks): Um b-boss when are we getting paid?

Roman Sionis (Black Mask) (frustrated by interruption): Shut it Craig you'll get your pay later!

Tarver (Gangster 2): C'mon man, I got me and my homies to fee-

Black Mask: Shut up Tarver; just shut the bloody hell up! Can't you see I'm trying to talk?!(Grumbles but keeps his cool)

Black Mask: So now onto the plan, firstly we start our main base at the Abandoned Subway Station in Old Town, fantastic place, no one even 'bats' an eye there.

Next I'm going to be in New York promoting my Merchant Bank to avoid any trouble from the coming plans, one of my main associates John Dagget is posing as an employee in the Strategy and Funds department of Wayne Enterprises. He's working alongside me in taking down Wayne Enterprises. From what he tells me, Bruce Wayne has stored various signed deals with charities, relief agencies, public sector firms and MNCs. So what do we do? We divert his money into risky business ventures making him…bankrupt. As one of his major, rising rivals imagine the support we're going to get, the power, the pinnacle of greatne-

Tarver: So how do we do it?

Black Mask (frustrated): We are getting to that patience is the key, so what did I say? We're moving to the pinnacle of greatness. Well amigos now onto the main strategy.

I've got two heavy duty trucks coming in from the Italian mobster, Don Pazzini. They'll be supplying your artillery and disguises for the required work. I feel the only way to destroy the Wayne family's sorry ass is hard-edged military attack nothing should be taken soft and simple here.

My parents used to own about 75% of all Industry in the tri-county until Wayne Enterprises came to an unbelievable standard of so called excellence.

Slade Wilson: We live in a capitalist, free market economy. You could simply compete rather than kill.

Black Mask: I don't feel I should go by the orthodox measure of being a competent industrialist, so naturally you and your militants were of much need. With Wayne's company in ashes I will seize the opportunity to take his right hand employees and only expand Sionis Industries. Gentlemen we are on the road of acquiring the almighty American dollar. (He enjoys a sip of Sherry). NOW LEAVE and don't ruin my moment!

Slade (Smokes his cigar.): Remember you promised me.

Sionis: What? You'll get your reward when you smash down Wayne Enterprises and keep a good flow of men because they're superior to these brawlers.

Slade: No money. I want to return to my family. Your money doesn't matter, you can take my men.

Sionis (Smashes his glass down.): I can supply you with the best of artillery, armour and technology for your endeavours, even a custom-made mask for keeping your actions a little more 'discrete'. Even Special Forces won't stand a chance against you, and you just turn away my offer, I paid good money which just goes down as a waste.

(He slaps Slade.) If you really want to see your family again, they might reject you knowing about your past; perhaps this would help you start fresh.

(He takes out an encased microchip from his pocket.)

Black Mask: This is the clean slate; it wipes out your criminal record. But I'm not giving it to you easily, you're going to have to kill the Batman for me, I don't care how you do it. He dies; the chances of any mishap happening in my plan will die.

Deathstroke: What's 'the Batman'?

Black Mask: You daft fool, some guy in a pitch black suit with a bunch of frilly tools fighting so called crime. He's the reason you see all these criminals in Arkham. The reason people walk out at night with ludicrously stupid grins on their faces knowing nothing 'bad' will happen, he's the reason the GCPD are in high standing. You can destroy a whole Latin American city, so why don't you destroy him?

(Deathstroke turns away and looks at a picture of him, his wife and baby boy.)

Deathstroke (pushes him on his office chair.): Rest assured, the Batman will soon be uttering his last at the edge of my blade.

Black Mask: Atta boy.

Gotham City Police Department

Commissioner Gordon: Good work on catching Joe Anarky's remaining thugs any news on the missing policemen?

Police Officer: Well sir you could say possibly as these two men (points down at caught brawlers) have hinted at a small group of night duty police guards patrolling near Malward Bay being kidnapped by a group of masked men under the leadership of Don Pazzini. (Yawns) But I think we should do it tomorrow, i-it's been a long day.

Commissioner Gordon: No not tomorrow, you know from my years of experience I've learnt that whenever a fellow policeman is missing or killed by opposition it's always a sign of danger. SO I suggest we don't act like cowards we try to track down the missing policemen and the people responsible for taking them hostage. Come on, team we've got more work up ahead.

(Bat signal comes up in the sky)

Gordon: Hope he comes. It's not going to be an easy task.

At Wayne manor, Batcave

Alfred: Master Wayne I've checked the police scanner, there appears to be a crime scene at Malward under the leadership of Don Pazzini. Not a chap you usually go up against.(Looks at Profile Analysis).

Bruce: Alfred….. I'm busy I can't go.

Alfred: Sir this is not something you should let off easily, I understand the fact that your company is in jeopardy but what matters now is trying to go out there and do what's right. Will you at least take a bit of my advice, or be in denial of the fact that you took an oath to always fight injustice?

Bruce: You're right, I should go.

(Looks back)

Bruce: Wait…before wearing the mask do you think, I should concentrate on WHO destroyed the Financial Tower or just some small time mafia? Easy choice.

Alfred: What would your parents say? You yourself swore to bring the unrighteous down. You're a Wayne, not like your forefathers. A spoilt, disappointing example of your family is what you are. I say its best you go out there and support the fellow cops. You have no idea what your family name stands for.

Alfred: Looking in foresight…I feel someone over there knows something you don't. Sir I request you to please make some effort

Bruce: Enough! Alfred look at my situation, I've taken enough insult on how incompetent my industry is, how many lives I've cost. If you want me to go, I'LL GO, but no more, not for a while.

Pazzini's Hideout

(Webcam)

Black Mask: Excellent work Pazzini, the artillery from your trucks was more than enough to supply my recruits. Thanks to you our plan to take down Wayne's strategy department is going to be a grand success.

Pazzini: My pleasure, Sionis. How were the police uniforms?

Black Mask: They fit just fine, except some of the uniforms'' sleeves are a bit too tight. Nonetheless they're perfect for the job.

Pazzini: What about Batman?! Could he stop us?

Black Mask: Huh? Really, what's the big deal about that S.O.B? All he has by his side is a cheaply equipped suit and a few policemen. I don't see any reason for you to worry so much; we have an elite group of soldiers trained from the finest of areas and with your heavy duty trucks and weaponry.

Pazzini: I've been running the mafia for years…much like my forefathers. For me, no offence intended, you're a mere businessman. You need men of military expertise to run all these factors.

Black Mask: And you don't think I know how to do my job? A Slade Wilson is employed in my service. We prefer calling him "Deathstroke" to stay on par with the Bat.

Pazzini: H-He's dead.

Slade: To each his own, Federico.

Pazzini: Of course G-Greetings Mr Wilson. As you might have heard Roman has told me great things about you.

Deathstroke: I'm not concerned with flattery. I've simply been assigned to help Gotham's rightful leader, Roman Sionis step into power. Yes, and about this "Batman" you speak of, I'll make sure he's terminated ASAP. Thank you for your time Mr Pazzini.

Black Mask: You are to rendezvous with us at the Rellis Pub near Old Town; we'll discuss your future significance and requirements. Bye Mr Pazzini

Pazzini: Bye Mr Sionis.

Alfred: I'm rather sure I've inferred one too many hints relating to your recent loss. Along with seemingly non-relatable names such as Roman Sionis and 'Deathstroke'? It's hard to hear the complete conversation, Pazzini's hideout has been fitted with soundproof walls and ceiling.

Batman: I'm going in.

Alfred: Not yet…while the gravity of a gunfight hasn't commenced I ought to tell you the Gotham city police department have a problem too, a group of policemen patrolling around Malward were kidnapped, Gordon and his men have come here most probably unaware of the dangers that they'll face.

Batman: You know I'll do it.

Alfred: I felt a need to remind you. You've lost your trust as Bruce Wayne, don't lose it as Batman. (A sad tone develops towards the end.)

(Cops surround building, Batman on balcony waiting to strike)

(Batman breaks through window, goes in, fight commences)

Gordon: C'mon team move in!

Henchman (Meanwhile): Sir! Batman, the cops, they're here! Wha-

Pazzini: You little bastard, shut up. And tell Lenny to start the damn copter.

(Three henchmen sling break in from windows and open fire. Batman manages to beat down the men post this he hears squeals coming from a locked door.)

(Batman kicks open the door.)

(On doing so an unconscious policeman falls right out of the entrance.)

Commissioner: Thank god! (Jim calls his men over to untie the hostages.) You need to get to Pazzini, from what the overpowered henchmen tell me he's planning to escape via helicopter.

(An IED destroys the staircase leading upwards thus causing a pile of dust to descend through the few storeys through which it spread.)

Batman (looks at Gordon): I'm on my way.

(He grapples to an adjacent window.)

Pazzini: Dammit, from the looks of things Batman is progressing upwards, my pilot has most probably been taken in by the police. DARN! (a resentful grunt) (He pulls out his dagger) guess I've got to take matters into my own hands.

(Pazzini pushes to his limits to reach the terrace but the Batman is too fast to scale up the building and takes Pazzini down from behind, Pazzini escapes Batman's hold, knifes Batman's chin)

Pazzini: Think you run this town, well think again! We're a force too intense for a small timer like you; an attack on one is an attack on all.

(Repeatedly kicks Batman in chest)

(Batman leaps up and punches Pazzini's jaw converting to a choke hold to his neck at the edge of the building)

Batman: Anything you want to tell me about Wayne Enterprises?

(Batman ruthlessly smashes Don's head into a brick wall and then into the metallic voltage box causing blood to drip out of his forehead.)

Pazzini: No, I feel sorry for him. I swear…I know nothing at all…I've never even been affiliated with such an atrocity.

(Pazzini gets thrown up, Batman catches him)

Batman: If you consider it an atrocity then explain the little talk you had with Sionis.

Pazzini: O-okay He planned it I-I swear, he's hired the services of Slade Wilson to do the required, there's nothing you can do about it, Roman Sionis is Gotham's true leader and you will perish against him.

(Batman throws a vicious jab to Pazzini's head)

Batman: Slade Wilson is dead, Sionis by no grounds is the Black Mask, he's just a small time criminal and you…you talk too much. When you can walk tell them I'm expecting them…at any cost.

(Batman takes Pazzini out with a ruthless jab and takes his laptop)

Pazzini (gets up with his knife): Well you kick my ass and then you command me... Why you!

(Pazzini charges with an obliterated piece of glass.)

(Batman reverses his attack by kneeing his groin and punching his face...Pazzini falls backwards on a pipe and falls off the building)

(It's apparent that Gordon has roughed his way up the obliterated mansion with the remaining officers only to see Batman jump off the balcony without even bothering to look back.)

Gordon: Pazzini is dead.

Police officer: The Batman couldn't have done it, right?

Gordon: No, it was Pazzini's carelessness. Get some men down there.

(Puts Pazzini in body bag)

(Unknown man watches secretly)

Unknown Man: Batman and Jim Gordon have no idea about what's coming for them, this is just the beginning. (Smile)

Return to Batcave

Bruce: Alfred I think I've found some information regarding the Financials' department loss.

Alfred: Sir See this is what I was saying, never leave any stone unturned.

Bruce (reluctant, bothered tone): Whatever you say Alfred, the minimal evidence says the Black Mask is Roman Sionis. He's apparently setting sights on Strategy and Consultation.

Alfred: But why Sionis, out of all the people? He's a charitable man, rising industrialist, a socialite. How could he possibly be of any significance in your loss?

Bruce: Don't you remember Alfred; we were never the best of friends during childhood. He always hated me as I had the edge over him in terms of intelligence, appearance and how my parents viewed me, for his parents were very resentful of him. But at the end of the day he's just not as good as me.

Alfred: But you sir are...let me try and put this statement more matter of fact. You have tested his patience, time and again you have repeatedly made a mockery of him at all the Gotham socialite parties and functions, your losses aren't all justified...life boils down to the fundamental idea of getting what you give.

Bruce: This may come across as a shell shock but Slade Wilson of practically global infamy is the axle behind Sionis' plans. HE'S DEAD. The Security Council, FBI and CIA have confirmed it after an airstrike in Afghanistan.

Alfred: Of course a man, myth and legend truly. You'd hear about his whereabouts in North Korea, Sudan even Panama.

But sir seeing your mood and intention this might just make you feel a notch or two better informed, he mentioned 'police uniforms' if you're thinking what I'm thinking this man is taking tricks out of Ra's Al Ghul's playbook.

Bruce: His intentions are strange.

Alfred: Then I suggest that tomorrow you meet Mr Fox and analyse the mechanical aspect of their plot, later you and Gordon exchange notes and clarify each other's doubts. (Yawn.) Sleep Well... Sir it's been quite a day for you. Things are best sorted out on a fresh mind.

Bruce: Thanks.

(Bruce starts working on his financial costs and getting paperwork done.)

Next morning 6:50

(At an unknown underground gym of Deathstroke, with several unusual variants of heavy equipment as well as several discarded cocaine packets and steroids.)

Slade Wilson: Must push my muscles to the limit, must get stronger, I need to take out the Batman, once he's done with I'll rip off that mask of his and hang him from the top of Gotham's tallest skyscraper for the whole of Gotham to see and then throw him into the pest-infested gutters for him to rot!

Meanwhile (at Gotham city News Department)

Mike Hayden: Good morning Gotham I'm Mike Hayden and we're at the now uncovered hideout of the late Don Pazzini one of the last remaining members of the almost century running Italian Mafia, thanks to the police and the apparent help of Batman, his henchmen were arrested, and Pazzini…the coward killed himself.

(Black Mask throws his TV remote at Screen)

(Deathstroke Hydrates, washes face) (Phone call)

Slade Wilson: Yes Mr Sionis?

Black Mask: God dammit Slade, god dammit our associate Pazzini allegedly committed suicide and our soldiers? The whole 20 were arrested, what in the world are we supposed to do?!

Deathstroke: Calm down, sir we-

Black Mask: What in the f*****g world do you mean 'Calm Down', the opportunity to take Wayne's business and make our business and control over Gotham stronger needs to be better than ever. So when we have our little plan to destroy the strategy and consultation, I want a clean, no s***, no screw up job. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! My life will be a complete mess up if this fails (drier tone towards end)

Deathstroke: Whatever (He puts the phone down)

Black Mask: Slade? Slade! God damn where are you?!

Deathstroke: Sometimes I'm pretty sick of the guys blabbering. I shouldn't bother I have plans of my own. After this entire city will see its true vigilante, which would be me doing so in honour of my star studded roots.

Commissioner Loeb's office

(Commissioner Loeb along with 7 of Gotham's best policemen, except Gordon)

Commissioner Loeb: Now….what can you say since about the GCPD since the attack on Gotham with armed soldiers and fear toxin….and then on?

Policeman 1: They've become more competent and awa-

Loeb: Wrong…Wrong…..WRONG! We have degraded to nothing but amateurs who show ourselves to be incompetent failures in the eyes of Gotham no it's nothing wrong with the training, we've got…nothing wrong with our artillery, its one simple reason which I'm quite sure you all know…the Batman.

You see society and the law should have no soft corners for vigilantes and their actions… so after we've got Gotham's crime levels to a considerable low, we are going to have one simple and primary focus….arrest the Batman. Now Gordon should have no knowledge of our priorities for he knows the Batman all too well and will most probably inform him. We can't let any blunders happen, is that understood?

Policeman: Gillian please understand Batman has helped us over an year or so bringing crime levels down, and Gordon has just been of assistance to the Batman, they don't mean any harm.

Gillian Loeb: Sure the Batman doesn't mean any harm but we are enforcers of the law, right. So our main target is to be the ONLY real enforcers of the law and not let some a**hole dressed like a kid for Halloween bring our standing down. I would have tolerated the Batman, but as reputed policemen, no.

I'm sure Gordon will also come to the understanding that the Batman is just a threat, not an ally.

As a conclusion all I can say is that I'm happy we are all on the same level of understanding.

Applied Sciences

Bruce: Mr Fox (shakes hands)

Mr Fox: See you're quite happy even after everything you've been through.

Bruce: Well, it's still bothering me and that's one of the reasons I'm here, I need to pay the compensations to the employees and their families and make peace with the companies our financial department had tie-ups with such as Bosch, Gotham steel industries and the Ritz.

(Busy signing documents, phone calls etc.)

(Several hours later)

Mr Fox: Well, Bruce it was long but it went better than expected, we've regained the trust of a few firms if not all, in the case of employees it'll take a quite a while to finish up with the their death insurance work , but Mr Wayne what was one of the other reasons you've come here?

Bruce: Remember the recorded video footage of Sionis, which apparently shows us that Slade Wilson is still alive; he appears to be the prime factor in his plan to take our company down.

Mr Fox: Yes.

Bruce: Well I found some further evidence of Sionis' relentless plan to take Wayne Enterprises down; he'd even go the use of heavy military, which is pretty psychopathic. He looks like he clearly has issues.

Mr Fox: And you don't?

Bruce: Perhaps I guess but well these are the blueprints of one of his...'big boys', Pazzini happens to own 3 of these trucks. What are these vehicles supposed to be?

Mr Fox: Sir nothing very tough to understand about these trucks, they're called Battlehead Cruisers and showcase the best of Italian engine power, Japanese muscle, a suave German design and not to mention the Anti-Aircraft Avenger missile which ejects out of this part of the truck. These are only made on demand at God knows where and are priced perhaps a 1 or 2 billion. but what could I say?

Bruce: Say I could buy one?

Lucius: That'd be too easy wouldn't it? Information about these trucks is never disclosed to the public, only to the influential billionaires, tycoons, politicians who had made major links with the underworld and certain paramilitary affiliates for a prolonged period.

In 1977 the first set of models were made known as the S6 M1, in 1987 a refined model known as the S7 was released, in 1997 the S7.8 was released and the Battlehead Elite was released with critical acclaim in 2007 so well you could say it's a great privilege owning one of these toys. The three trucks Pazzini owns are from the 2007 line.

Bruce: Was I supposed to understand any of that?

Lucius: If you want to seek justice...I suppose you do.

Bruce: Well thanks for the information, but I've got to get going now. I've got some work with the commissioner now.

Mr Fox: Be careful mister those trucks give your ride a run for their money. But hold the phone there sir I don't think you should leave so early, I want to show you something.

Applied Sciences (underground)

(Lucius Fox opens a tight leather briefcase)

(Hands him a set of goggles)

Bruce: Quite impressive…the old Fox has outdone himself from the looks of things.

(Lucius laughs)

Mr Fox: These goggles can be used to see in dull lit or foggy conditions and give a whole 'X Ray scan' of the region where you're standing. Considering you won't have the time to take it out of that fancy belt I think you can personally modify it to your own tastes.

Bruce: You'd know what I like…right?

Lucius: Why? Has work immobilised your practicality and sense of creativity? You'll make something. I was thinking mount it inside your own cape and cowl.

(Bruce tries it out, sees the whole place like something close to a camera which can view a blueprint.)

Mr Fox: Last but not least. These are quite hard to make so you could say it's a limited edition to your collection.

(Hands him a thick batarang)

Bruce: You have got to be kidding.

(Surprised when he accidently holds down batarang it automatically mounts to his hand)

Mr Fox: Don't take this one lightly, it can be unintentionally quite lethal to one's self but when used utilised efficiently it's like a powerful ally. So now that you've seen whatever I've made, would it be of any requirement for you to use them during your 'usual routine'.

Bruce: Yes, I'll take them.

Gotham City Police Department

Batman: Got some insights on Sionis' priorities he's targeting stra-

Gordon: Strategy and consultation departments firstly and then take to a domino effect to get Wayne enterprises to ashes, the arrested henchmen told me. From what I've inferred the kidnapped cops uniforms' were stolen, I've reached the conclusion that the cops' uniforms will be manipulated for their plan.

Batman: Any leads?

Gordon: Hell no…someone or something infiltrated the GCPD…our suspects are dead.

Batman: Take this. (He hands him the laptop)

Gordon: Slade…too many theories about his death. Some part of me still felt he was alive. Vague Intuition.

Gordon: I think Arkham has some viable evidence. Wr should go.

The newly made Arkham Asylum situated on the borders of Gotham City (little do Batman and Gordon know about what they're in for)

Batman: We're here.

Gordon: Our guards aren't at their places, the amount of damage done to the infrastructure is terrible, and something is terribly suspicious about everything now.

Batman: Shouldn't bother us, move on.

(Gordon is shocked by Batman's ruthless attitude.)

Gordon (under his breath): What?

Soldier (hiding, sees Batman and the Commissioner): B-Batman he's here, so is Jim Gordon.

Deathstroke: Good...Good send in troops through the alternate routes and make sure there is NO…WAY…OUT for the Bat and Jim Gordon, do whatever to Jim Gordon but bring him to Roman Sionis...ALIVE but the Batman keep him there I want him to see my little surprise.

Henchman: Yeah…boss.

Deathstroke: Just remember I WILL NOT accept failure otherwise I'll shoot all of your drunkard men and then twist your neck.

Soldier (Scared): Roger that!

Gordon: According to Arkham files he was stored in the most advanced cell, 9S and yet he broke out of that about 8 years ago, he was caught near Cuba and was locked up at the highest guarded facility at Guantanamo, but disappeared again next fleeing to North Korea to build and finance an army from their Fascism influenced military force.

(Sees Zsasz, Scarecrow and a thug whom Batman caught)

Zsasz: BATMAN…little piglet be lucky there's a wall between us, otherwise I would have chopped you into shred of worthless human tissue. Your demise is worth a hundred scars on me, Gordon fifty per say…take this as a benefit to society for the city deserves real men like me standing up for most…not…hypocrites.

(He's inevitably ignored.)

Deathstroke's Cell

Gordon: This is it.

Batman: He seems like a restless one, uses his environment like some sort of gym.

Gordon (looks down at papers): Batman, I'm not sure how hard it is to keep this man confined to his cell, during the many escapes he's made at his previous asylums and prisons heavy casualties were inflicted.

Batman: Typical of an F Wing patient, but what exactly would bother you, about someone like him?

Gordon: About 13 years ago one of my close friends who moved to Washington was a night guard at the Pentagon State Prison until Slade broke out of their lines and killed him. How he escaped. No one will know to this day.

(Batman calls Alfred away in a secluded area of Arkham, out of both criminal's and Gordon's sight.)

Batman: From what seems apparent from your whereabouts is that Deathstroke would be an older man he won't be as quick or strong as he would have been during his breakouts and cheated deaths.

Gordon: Don't understate. Be careful I saw an old man like Ra's Al Ghul fight with the agility of a squirrel...for some people the older...the stronger...perhaps that's all you will encounter every time a theatrical villain tries to take your spotlight.

(Batman progresses through the Asylum...A henchman points a gun to his head.)

Henchman: Hands in the air…surrender or get shot.

(Batman puts them up but twists the henchman's upper left limb making him cringe in pain within a moment's notice.)

(Batman looks down a flight of steps and sees two guards surrounding the archives room, one playing on his phone the other on a newspaper.)

(Batman leaps down and knocks them down without giving a second of reaction time.)

(Batman opens the 'ARCHIVES' room, all the lights turn on, and Batman sees many clips of his alter ego Bruce Wayne.)

[Clip 1] Reporter: Bruce, you're spending Christmas alone despite being the city's most eligible bachelor, why? No Miss Earth, no A-List Parties.

Bruce Wayne: It's none of your concern; I don't have time for your stupidities.

(He sees a South Park meme, Bruce Wayne Logic: He sleeps with a girl aaand he's gone.

(Sees writings on a notepad)

His parents died during his childhood.

Who would go out of their way to fight crime and why?

Who has all the money for Top Notch gadgets and perks?

(Batman's breathing is getting heavier every second as more tension is filling him up. Horror is felt under his mask when he sees a photo-shopped picture of him in a Batman mask, bearing the exact resemblance.)

Batman: Go to hell...

(In hope Batman destroys the whole place via grenades and leaves it torn in bricks and ash.)

Commissioner: Senior Officer Brandon? Do you mind opening the storage room for me? Officer why are no employees reporting for duty at Arkham? I expect immediate reply. Brandon DO YOU READ ME?

Gordon: Oh hell… (He looks inside his wallet for a chit with the passcode.)

(He goes onto type in ARKHAMSTORAGE101 on the computerised lock.)

(Gordon is shocked to see crates of heavy weaponry filling the room instead of typical confiscated criminal weaponry.)

Brandon: Mr Gordon!

(Gordon sees several employees in captivity.)

Gordon: What happened? Why has all this weaponry come inside, who took out all the forensics materials?

Brandon: I don't know Sir...all I can recollect is that our security control room was disabled...all four levels of flooring were unleashed with Tear Gas or something and then a group of Armed Gunmen opened fire on several employees...whoever survived are down here. We urgently need medical assistance...Please.

Gordon: I'll get some help quick but for now...we need to secure the area.

Brandon: But my weapon...it's gone. They took it.

Gordon: I'm not asking you to come with me I just want you to do your job by guarding these people!

(Gordon comes back to the main corridor.)

(A smoke pellet fills the room, troops start shooting.)

Brandon: Jim I need to help you!

Gordon: Get yourself to safety, I'll manage.

Brandon: Please sir, I'll he-

Gordon: JUST GO!

(The smoke subsides and Gordon gets out of the storage room into a hit and dodge gunfight.)

(Gordon tries to fight them down in a vain attempt of hand to hand combat.)

(One henchman takes down Gordon from the back.)

Armed Guard: Hey Jim. As per Slade Wilson's orders he needs all the Security passes to access Arkham and The GCPD National Criminal Database, then we can let you go but we don't trust these assholes to keeping news secretive so let these people go onto die.

Armed Guard 2: You nuts or something? This'll go public. Just kill em' all.

Gordon: No I won't do it, kill me.

(A Somali henchman says something in a foreign language.)

Armed Guard: If you feel death is a mercy we won't give you that, we'll just take you through another round of pain.

(Punches Gordon down, knocked unconscious)

(They start loading and pointing their machine guns down at Jim.)

(Gunman shouts into the storage room.)

Henchman: You assheads better stay in there...otherwise I'll blow up all your fragile little skulls.

(A henchman gets knocked out.)

Henchman: Did you just see that?

(The Henchmen look at the unconscious body.)

Henchman: Who's there? (Opens fire around.)

(A batarang drops.)

Henchman: Shit.

(Batman swoops in from a balcony, fights henchmen)

Dr Crane: Hey Bats remember me? (Sprays fear toxin)

(Batman startled, fear toxin make criminals strikes seem like bats coming towards to him, similar to his childhood accident.)

(Batman gets beaten up continuously)

Batman: No...Not true (Batman punches through the bats. On fending the attacks off he injects himself with antidote from his utility belt. He can see the grounded henchman clearly.

(Zsasz punches Batman down to the ground)

(Batman fights Zsasz and finishes him)

(Scarecrow repeatedly hits him from behind with crowbar)

Scarecrow (fear toxin makes him look more grotesque): You, you just can't succumb to your fears. Can you? (Looks at injection) With just one little prick of my wonderful 'medicine', (drier tone) your mind is going to break apart; the insanity will take you, forever. Say goodbye to reality Batman.

(Scarecrow inches away from stabbing the toxin in)

(Batman viciously jabs Scarecrow back)

Scarecrow: Yeah that's what I'm talking about, a little fight, come on Batman!

(Batman reverses his attacks; Scarecrow accidently sprays his fear toxin on himself, becomes terrified, and starts screaming, until Batman knocks him down.)

(Batman drags criminals into a jail cell)

(Gordon reaches Batman.)

Gordon: My god, are you alright?

Batman: Don't Bother.

(Gordon finds his reply strange.)

Gordon: Fine…but you look like you'd need help.

(Batman keeps ignoring him and continues his grim post crime fighting routine.)

(Batman and Gordon lock the entire group of Henchmen in a cell, except for Scarecrow, Batman's tied him to a chair for interrogation as he looks like a pivotal part for the investigation.)

(Gordon walks out…he sees Batman zoom away.)

Gordon: I need to…Oh well…Old habits die hard. Aarrgh what the hell am I saying? I need some sleep.

Roman Sionis' Hotel room (Bed)

Sionis: Just need to relax…and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be my big break.

Deathstroke: Rest easy sir, it's a surety that Wayne's company will come into my hands. Tomorrow the city will witness the starting of an era of a new philanthropist, the era of Roman Sionis.

Sionis: One of peace, freedom and justice.

Wayne Manor (Batcave)

Alfred: I personally analysed all those information sources you got from Pazzini. I've seen that Slade Wilson is much like a fine wine, better with age. just look at this. (Vignette shows his MMA fighting skills and weaponry knowledge.).

Alfred: I'm very scared for you; his animalistic approach to fighting and utilising artillery is the sort to take several lives in an instant. Sir, and seeing what you're going through with mass losses and a weaker frame of mind, I can't bear to see what he will do to you.

(Bruce Wayne is in complete tension, despite Alfred trying best to soothe him)

(Alfred is treating Bruce's wounds.)

(Bruce Wayne's worry makes him feel like a tormented child.)

Bruce: Alfred…I'm scared…Slade Wilson may know who I am. I checked the archives room and more than a hundred deductions were present proving my identity. (Cries) What do I do?

Alfred: Just stay a bit more resilient…even if he has found out…It doesn't make him a better man. Just stay safe in your own premises. Now I recommend you should rest.

(It's time to sleep but Bruce Wayne is so disturbed he can't even think about sleep.)

(A hellish transition of scenes take place…Scarecrow sprays fear toxin (Scene from the warehouse in Batman Begins.), Wayne sees his parents die, he falls into ice while training with Henri Ducard (Batman Begins scene.), The Financial Tower crashing down, then evolving into Joe Chill killing his parents (Batman Begins Scene.), and finally bats uncover Slade Wilson whispering 'Goodbye Bruce' before taking a shot from his .9mm.)

Bruce Wayne: I just can't help myself any other way. Well there seems to be no other solution.

(He approaches through Wayne Manor towards his practically untouched wine cellar, and looks at the medley of pricey spirits shelved and collecting dust after the time of Thomas and Martha Wayne.)

Master Bedroom

(Next morning)

Alfred: Sir! You need to meet with the board! Yes if this is your justification, I know the SWAT team and Gordon's men will try their best to protect the Strategy Department. You need to start assisting them in trying to deal with the damage and costs of strategy and consultation, if there are going to be any and the remaining costs of damage of the financial tower.

(Alfred is in a state of shock to see all the alcohol Bruce has consumed.)

Bruce: What's the point of going and listening to those mindless buffoons giving me suggestions? You tell me Alfred.

Alfred: Now, Master Wayne, you can't say such things, those people care for your company's future. Sir...why do you have all this booze out...are you out of your bloody mind...you have a problem...you might as well as tell me.

(Alfred cries and slaps Bruce, Bruce feels the slap silently.)

Sir, I can tell the directors you're too sick to come and meet them, so I can let Mr Fox over and speak on your behalf.

Bruce (Grumbles): Whatever. They've got better things to do. I'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO!

(Mr Fox rings the bell.)

Alfred: Hello Mr Fox.

Lucius: Hello Alfred…How's Mr Wayne keeping?

Alfred: Not very good sir, He's extremely 'mercurial' as I'd say…far too many temper tantrums…some without reason.

Lucius: Don't make this a personal headache…I'll do my best to handle him.

Lucius: A good morning Sir. Hmm… you look much worn out and tired. What happened?

Bruce: Don't bother, just leave me in peace.

Lucius: Well I wish but I can't, I need to talk to you about some important issues you're affiliated with.

Bruce: Am I in some sort of trouble, huh?

Mr Fox: No…well you see the accident at the Financial Tower wasn't your fault despite many sure it was. But however the planned attack or hoax on Strategy and Consultation may have not happened and that's a complete relief, but you were careless and didn't inform the Board of Directors neither the head of Strategy and Consultation Mr Fredericksburg, well in advance.

If it wasn't for the Commissioner managing to inform the Board of Directors last night, many, many lives would have been put to an end. Where were you sir? You're the one in the cape, where did you maintain responsibility. Despite everything being fine as we know it, you're action were a complete let down to your parents and to those closest to you.

Bruce: Why are all of you saying that you, Alfred, the Board of Directors are all comparing me to my forefathers' ideals and always blaming me for even the smallest of my shortcomings or about what 'shame' I am to my parents' legacy. This is my company...my choice...my life.

Lucius: Well sir, your parents were very hard working and dignified people, the whole of Gotham through rough times like the depressions sustained and rose up with their help. Sir as bad as things may seem now, you will rise up to be looked at by the whole world, BUT why should I be like a philosopher you know your destiny but you lack even the slightest bit of patience to see that, you need to understand no one gets their justice overnight!

Bruce (shoves his hand away): Well the fact of the matter is that I'm not. What's that you said 'the whole world'? I most probably never will be what you're saying. All of you people around me say that, just to keep me quiet. And I think I am pretty right, you're all just two-faced phonies shamming your niceties, smiling at me through your teeth. So please, Mr Fox do me a favour and LEAVE. I don't think I'll need your services anymore with the mask or without the mask…and tell the Board of Directors to stop hounding me with questions, I care a damn.

Fox: (disheartened) Very well then, goodbye Mr Wayne.

Alfred: Master Wayne, just what were you thinking when you were speaking to Mr Fox? This is how you talk and treat one of your most trusted colleagues, he's like one of your own family if it wasn't for Fox and those fancy gadgets he'd keep giving you, and you wouldn't have even managed to take down half the criminals you've fought.

Bruce (shouts): Well he's done enough; I wouldn't need him or any of you! And the last thing I'd want to do is helping Gordon; he's capable of getting the job done.

Alfred: Sir! What are you saying; we're all concerned about you, the ci-

(Bruce slams door shut)

Alfred (disheartened): The city needs you.

Alfred (walking down steps): I can't leave him he wouldn't last a day without me.

Sionis' Private jet (meanwhile)

Black Mask: Well, well, well they found out our plan. Doesn't matter, from the looks of things Bruce is most probably bed stricken and the company's future at stake. After all, who needed to go through the hassle of plotting such an attack, this situation can easily work to our advantage.

(He opens his webcam.)

Black Mask: Get the trucks out; we want to move out the Board of Directors with utmost comfort.

Slade: Understood.

Strategy and Consultation (Special officers checking for biological agents dispersed in vents)

Policeman: There seems to be nothing here, nothing looks suspicious.

Craig (Dressed as a GCPD officer) : Well you should have thought about that twice, son.

(Craig uses his shotgun to shoot the police officer down while he's 'investigating'.)

(Craig and Tarver shoot down all police officers)

(The forensic scientists working on the same floor are killed with gunfire.)

Tarver: Yo Boss the floors clean, where to go?

Black Mask (rolls out the Wayne Enterprises building blueprint over his maple-wood desk.): The Executive Lift is locked with the code 12344344; write it down...it should lead you only to an authorised personnel room. Go

Craig: On our way.

(They shoot into the Authorised Personnel room, crack Bruce Wayne's safe with a low intensity time bomb containing several confidential documents, eye scans and hair scans, using clean gloves they place everything in a stainless steel case saying 'Forensic Tools' and lock it.

Tarver: Mission accomplished.

Black Mask: Good...NOW GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE...before someone sees you...or...or I'll rip your foreskins off, get on with it.

(As he leaves he slyly smiles at the main building guard and pats him)

There's nothing to worry about, chief. The crew has done some serious checking we have looked left, right and centre and no dangerous substances in the water tank and vent control area have been uncovered; I believe my work is done here.

Wayne's human resources department, minutes away from Strategy and Consultation.

(It's about night time.)

(Wayne Enterprises Directors get into a car)

Douglas Fredericksburg: I have no idea what's gotten into Bruce Wayne, ignoring the Board, making Mr Fox resign, drunk?

Kylie Johnson: Look what Bruce Wayne has been through I feel it is natural for him to feel mentally disturbed. He's a good man, I'm sure things will get better as he gets better.

George Cain: What in the world are you saying, he made one of his best men resign and Mr Fox is refusing to come back, he feels there's nothing left for him at Wayne Enterprises, I mean….there aren't many men who can match the qualities of Lucius, for he was an integral part of our company.

(Deathstroke's Battlehead drives behind the limo and grapples with a chain onto their car, but the frantic screams only start occurring as the limo driver gets shot by a henchman in a neighbouring car and then Deathstroke's van drives forward in a haphazard manner.)

(Gordon not having anything to do is sipping coffee and drops it instantly after seeing the armoured truck.)

Gordon: All SWAT units, move near downtown district, we got an armoured truck on the loose, with four hostages. Move! Move! Move!

(Deathstroke's soldiers engage in warfare from open jeeps against SWAT trucks of the GCPD.)

(Deathstroke uses his automatic and takes down a group of police cars and snipers)

(The chain attached to the limo gets destroyed with the continuous wear and tear of the warfare.)

(The Limo almost rams into bridge railing, which would cause it to fall into the sea Gordon does a god-like rescue by driving his car between railing and limo.)

(Gordon is helping victims of the massacre)

(Looks at Bat Signal)

Gordon: Where was he?

Wayne Manor

(Rachel rings the bell.)

Alfred: Miss Dawes. How lovely to see you.

Rachel: You too Alfred...how's Bruce?

Alfred: Not very well at the moment...perhaps you'd like to see him. Have a seat...ma'am. Shall I get you some tea, or a coffee? It's much nicer for this weather.

Rachel: No thanks. I wanted to tell you that whatever trouble Bruce is going through...May have been inflicted by an external force...but none by himself...you may see him drinking. I know he never does...but it isn't his fault. Bruce's financial tower was destroyed, then Arkham Asylum was sabotaged and then an attack on the board members well why were all of these incidents were occurring one after the other? Knowing Bruce he'd take no careless measures with his company and knowing the criminals of Gotham they wouldn't dare to even think about crossing Arkham Asylum's security.

I investigated Arkham after the sabotage and took note of the fact that Batman and the commissioner were here, I conducted interviews with the overpowered henchmen and what was the reason behind their motives to attack Arkham they say that they were following the orders of Slade Wilson and Roman Sionis.

Looking at Slade Wilson's profile in the National Criminal database it's said that he's dead after the accident near Mount McKinley and Roman Sionis? That is very hard to believe he's funded the GCPD, been very charitable and has rapidly increased employment in Gotham City. If what the henchmen are saying is true I MUST find out more about it.

I also interviewed the now insane former psychiatrist Dr Jonathon Crane who was released during the sabotage. It was very unclear to figure out what he was saying at first but after doing an analysis I could completely understand what was going on.

Alfred: God I've been thinking he's gone mad...how wrong of me...I was a monster to Master Bruce.

(Rachel touches Alfred's shoulder.)

Rachel: Don't be so hard on yourself...it's not your fault.) Here see this.

(Rachel shows Alfred a video excerpt)

Crane: I was so close... So close to making the Batman pay, he would have got what he deserved, he would have been snapped away from reality, but instead I...I was the victim to my own medicine.

Rachel: I caught the word 'medicine' during the interview, once being a victim to the toxin I understood its effects, so now I came to the conclusion that it is the toxin's effects which is mentally destroying Bruce, I can't let this go on I must try to help him recover.

(Alfred gets up.)

Alfred: If you want to speak to him...He'll be here, give him a bit of time.

(Peeks into Bruce's room)

Alfred: Ms Dawes is here to see you.

(Bruce wearily walks down steps)

Rachel: Bruce (weeps) (hugs him tight.)

Rachel: I needed to see you, after everything you've been through I figured you will need some help.

Bruce: Please leave me alone, LEAVE! I don't need you; the last thing I'd need is one more person blaming me for something I haven't done.

Rachel: I know that whatever happened wasn't your fault, you'd never let such things happen. Bruce I care for you and I want to help you.

Bruce: Why? Why has all of this happened?

Rachel: It's alright you've got to stay strong and fight, not with the mask but as Bruce Wayne, and don't worry the law will do their job, but will you do yours? Show everyone why you are a living example of your mother and father.

(Rachel kisses him)

Rachel: It's not too late Bruce you can still change everything.

(Bruce smiles for the first time in ages)

Gotham City Police Department

Gordon (talking to Loeb.): Crime levels have been on a rise since a month and no sign of the Batman. Theft, murder and rape are happening way too quickly to keep up with. The media has made seem like Batman has turned his back on Gotham and seems to be a 'hypocrite'.

(Talking to his wife, Barbara)Sure Batman needs to recover from his almost endless crime fighting regime but he's been gone for way too long now. I've trusted the Batman quite some time now, but I-I feel I'm losing my trust in him. Is the corrupt media really turning out to be true or is it just my own mind?

(Reports of robberies...murders...gang brutality are being examined.)

(Press Conference): and it's apparent that despite apprehending various criminals…the GCPD has failed miserably. We will get up and not revel in Batman and laurels of the past. Today needs to be a new day…where we defy suppression and misery.

(Gordon puts his head down in Grief on his coffee table.)

Gotham City News Department

Vicki Vale: First a financial tower rupture and then letting a devastating attack happen to four of Wayne Enterprises' Directors, Ladies and Gentlemen Bruce Wayne has done it again and has now shown us what a real philanthropist he really is, what has he done? He's paralysed funds towards UNICEF and the several orphanages around Gotham City. To where? Nice Cars, Models anywhere in the high life perhaps.

Yes that's right the man has even gone against his parent dreams to give every kid a home, turns out he was far too snobbish for such? So the question again arises, WHY Mr Wayne why would you let this happy.

Sionis' Hotel Room

Sionis: Great…amazing to know that J.P Morgan has jointly agreed to help build our upcoming business park in Central Gotham.

(He walks back into his hotel which resembles a reckless lifestyle of alcohol and women.)

(Black Mask watches contently in his hotel suite and concludes the news hearing with a slow clap.)

(He downs half a bottle of Contreau before falling on his king sized bed.)

Black Mask: Let the good times roll on. Bruce…the fun-ride is OVER.

Wayne Manor

(Bruce Wayne watches hopelessly)

(He gets a call.)

George Cain: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRUCE? First your careless security measures nearly cost me my life, cost the lives of many innocents and now you've got us bro-

Bruce: It wasn't my fault, get that straight! It wasn't my fault that the financial tower got destructed and that the group of armed killers tried to take you hostage, so stop blaming me! I am a Wayne not some dissolute running this business. (Coughs) 

George Cain: You're a Wayne, that's surprising. Stop your childish dialogues...you've been drunk for far too long...and blaming you? Who should we blame? The mayor! Stop fooling around and try and help us, call off those deals which you made in your frenzies while you still can and help our company get back on its feet.

After all I've been through one would expect that the three of four board members and I would have immediately resigned, but we're staying for the sole purpose of defending your father's honour, we respect him to bits...Bruce please try to understand WE ALL need you, THE CITY needs you in times like these...please...help or quitting is our sole choice. (He coughs rancorously.)

Bruce: I'll be there.

(Bruce puts phone down)

Bruce (weeps and goes down on his knees) Alfred w-what have I done? I've let this happen I've let Sionis destroy my company, it's my fault.

Alfred: No it was his fault and him alone. Sir I'm sure you'll manage to show everyone that he's guilty, but first you've got to help the company recover and pretend it's nothing of his doing, it'll be hard but you have to try…and then you do what's necessary.

Bruce: But I need to get back at Sionis, Slade Wilson could be aiming to take down one of us, now.

Alfred: Now sir, don't you worry so much, leave the cowl and boots for a while and just be Bruce Wayne, I'm sure the police are already getting used to doing the job themselves.

Wayne Enterprises

(Bruce walks into the Board of Directors room.)

(Everyone there looks at him scornfully.)

Bruce Wayne: I've made some terrible mistakes in the past and I don't expect to be forgiven warmly, I've done things which are unforgivable to my company and the people whom matter the most to us... But if we aim to get our company to its better days again, I'm sure that we can regain trust of each other and this company doesn't rip itself apart. I now think we should start working.

Douglas Fredericksburg: Prove it.

(Camera cuts to Bruce filing paperwork on a desk like a usual employee.)

Bruce: Miss Johnson all paper works from Death insurance to diversion from Arms manufacturing, done. I must have been so stupid.

Kylie Johnson: Everything you've done to this company is unforgivable and I'm feeling very disappointed in you, but I can still say you're trying to bring our company's pride and reputation back and that is an amazing thing , however no one in this vicinity can get over the fact that you fired Lucius Fox. I personally can never forgive you for that.

(She walks out of the Board Room in haste.)

(Bruce tries calling Fox)

Bruce (leaves a message): Hi Mr Fox Um….. I don't know how I can put this message to you but I'm really sorry for what I said to you, it breaks me inside to know what I did to you, you were an integral part of our company and I loved you... You helped me like a brother reach where I am I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you...I need you back, you've helped and given me almost every bit of assistance to fight injustice, you're one of the reasons my father's company's was held in high reputation, you've been the most trustworthy man I've ever known and all I want to say again is I'm deeply apologetic and….. I need you back.

(Mr Fox sits on chair puts his head back in deep thought)

(Waits for long hours, gets no reply)

Alfred (Puts hand on Wayne's shoulder): Sir after a what you've told Mr Fox I'm not sure he'd reply so easily, but until he replies, keep helping Wayne Enterprises get better, if you keep helping your company like how you're doing now, I'm sure Mr Sionis will never want to have anything to do with your company.

Bruce: You haven't given up on me….yet?

Alfred: Never (smiles)

Gotham Industrialists Meet

(Men and women enjoying themselves, drinking, eating, laughing)

(Cameras flashing, reporters come close)

Terry Sionis (taps his Glass): Before we let our respected speakers come to the podium, I would like to say with the crime levels ever rising I would think it's top priority that we come together not as bureaucrats but concerned citizens ready to take a strong but non-violent approach.

Let the criminals and the mafia try and push us into oppression, as humans it is only in our nature to push harder and break free from such. If the Black Mask, Maroni or any other fiend is watching this…their plans are no longer going to sweep delight.

Jonathon Keyman: Good evening fellow entrepreneurs of Gotham, I'm Jonathon Keyman, founder of the Industrial meet, former chemical engineer and social entrepreneur. As an industrialist I realised the key to success is teamwork, partnership and a healthy competition, not having an all-out raging rivalry, even between firms. Things just ever work out that way, co-

(Deathstroke shoots him in the skull.)

Slade: Enough with the old man's talking…this party is over. Take whoever's necessary, finish the rest. Craig, Tarver keep those two close, we'll need them.

(Armed soldiers kill people, abduct reporters and a few others)

(Police try and take down Deathstroke; Deathstroke finishes them with great ease)

Wayne Manor

(Bruce is back to his vigorous Exercise routine with crunches and other things hard, he is well on his way to getting in shape. Suddenly the news of the party broadcasts on TV and Wayne watches in horror.

Alfred: Master Wayne what in the world do you think you're doing? Sir look at your shape, you can't go out there.

Bruce: Alfred, Isn't it the most obvious I can't talk now I can't let Roman Sionis take the lives of more innocents I must stop him. No one can tell me what to do at this stage.

Alfred: About those 'more innocents' why didn't you think on that a month or two ago, when you could have easily stopped excessive drinking, and staying inside a continuous depression phase.

(Bruce keeps ignoring him)

Alfred: Sir I told you to leave the cowl and boots for a while, from the looks of things you won't even last a minute against this man. Sorry to seem so harsh but yes I'm being true.

(Bruce pushes down Alfred.)

Alfred (bitter): Your anger and pride outweigh your justice. Don't go...you're the last of your family.

Batman: I'll show you, I'll show everyone that I am still a symbol of fear in criminals. Tonight vengeance is necessary.

(Images of Rachel kissing him (end scene of Batman Begins), The stethoscope scene of him and his father (at the starting of the film) and a conversation with Fox appear), Alfred)

I can beat this man (fists clench)….. (Looks down) I can't afford to lose.

(A few miles from Old Town, Sionis' base)

(He uses his grapple gun to reach the top of a neighbouring building)

(He struggles to even climb a stepladder to a taller height of the building).

(Batman crashes through the blockade caused by the firepower of and rampaging through the streets by the Battleheads and observes a dark silver helicopter accompanying them from a short height above and then ascending upwards.)

Batman: Sionis.

(Batman glides clings to the bottom of the helicopter in mid-air.)

(Helicopter lands on a ship, parked at a secluded, perhaps abandoned shipyard.)

(Batman drops down.)

(A thug speaks to his accomplice in a different tongue)

(They drag out the hostages from the helicopter and take them into the cargo of the ship.)

(Batman sneaks into the ships corridors.)

(Thugs are smoking and talking in the corridor, Batman's shadow rises up on them.)

Thug: What the-

(Batman attacks the weak thugs.)

(Batman encounters a locked door and wedges as hard as he could, yet he fails after his strongest go.)

(Shoots explosive gels via his handgun onto the door)

(Gels explode into a cloud of smoke.)

(Henchmen look timidly at the Batman as they move towards him with handguns and daggers which therefore escalate into a fight between Batman and the henchmen.)

(Armed soldiers brutally attack Batman for he hasn't been in a state of optimal condition due to drinking.)

(Batman uses the environment's various surfaces to finish off the soldiers.)

(One thug keeps beating him down, Batman rams him into the walls, and knees his startled face.)

Batman (coughing severely): The cargo isn't too far from here; I ought to be fast enough to save those innocents.

(Batman reaches the cargo frail, on the other end of the ship's deck.)

(Batman sees helpless victims tied up with tight jute ropes.)

Hostage (Woman): It can't be...you're dead.

Batman (Cutting through the ropes): Don't speak. Stay close, time isn't on our side.

(The hostages are still cold with fear.)

(Batman proceeds further towards the exit.)

(While proceeding towards the exit, Batman hears gunfire and sees a pool of blood surround his foot.)

(Batman sees Deathstroke with his two guards.)

Deathstroke: Oh how rude of me. I didn't reach out for the handshake first. But really well look who decided to show up, how's your little retirement been Batman…or shall I say Bruce?

(Batman doesn't say a word.)

Deathstroke: Oh surprised I stopped the ship midway? I just thought I should meet our unexpected guest before we go any further. But before we settle any scores let's make no distractions prevail.

(He shoots one guard in the head and the other gets his head twisted.)

(Before Deathstroke turns his head Batman lunges at him with an array of jabs.)

(Deathstroke head-butts him)

Deathstroke: Fighting like a youth, didn't expect that from an old dog.

(Deathstroke throws his head into a wall continuously, Batman counters by using a lead pipe's repeated hits, Deathstroke snatches it slams it once and drops it.)

Batman: (Panting.) I'm not going to let you or Sionis take the lives of any more innocents, ENOUGH….. WITH THIS Slade!

(Continuous flurry of punches delivered)

Batman: First my company, then your threat on the GCPD (tone gets more aggressive), a-and now the lives of many more good people. (Throws a hard jab to Deathstroke's mask, but has no drastic effect.)

You're nothing but a psychopath, you deserve worse than a blunt and pointless mercy like death.

(Batman's punches get reversed and our caped crusader gets two vicious punches landed on his jaw, rolls back and falls.)

Deathstroke: I'm nothing of psychopathic, you see our plan is to simply rebuild the city and bring a sense of justice the way it should have been done years ago, and this is just the starting of what is yet to come. Look at you weak, puny and feeble; lying there covered in your own blood I think I've apparently put you in your place.

(Batman throws a batarang to a light in a room turning it pitch dark.)

Deathstroke: Come out...come out wherever you are. Left have you? I'm surprised you've quit already, you must be about...let's say in your early 30's and I am 47 and aging. You're weak...stupid...and feeble minded...like your parents who simply gave up their own low-lives to save one like yours...hmph what a shame...there should have been room for one more. You're a fool Wayne if you're going to stay in the shadows around, you don't deserve darkness as a secondary nature, if you can't learn from me, why not your mentor?

Ra's Al Ghul...he was a coward he _feared _darkness so if you didn't know...his whore was sent in place of him with a youngling to a place deeper and darker than the reaches of hell...the mother was a weak old hag and would eventually die but the girl I've heard she survived and but at what cost?

It was the true figure of darkness who died in the process of helping her I've met him he's de amputated and wrecked yet he still enjoys the solitude of darkness…hmph...so if you're still numbskulled...that is darkness in its true form bereft of a life, hope, materialism. You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth...you wouldn't know.

(Batman hangs upside down and strikes Slade with his staff, only to have it slashed into halves and have his head rammed into the ground.)

Deathstroke: Fool.

(Deathstroke sees a red flashing light above him...not realising it's a grenade it explodes with a pile of granite bricks over him.)

(Seconds later he gets out of the pile.)

Batman: Let's see how well you fight now.

(Slade, despite the dust still looks to be in usual conditioning for the bulletproof full sleeve jacket and Hard-shell Mask despite wear and tear seems to be superior protection to Batman's suit.

(Batman lunges at Deathstroke jamming his face into the ground but the mask is almost like an armoured shell which makes no significant damage occur.)

(Deathstroke painlessly reverses with a choke hold and spears Batman through the cargo frail's door into the open deck.)

(Deathstroke lifts a heavy inflammable barrel.)

Deathstroke: Why don't we light up a dull night like this?

(Batman's batarang hits the barrel, apparently exploding onto Deathstroke.)

(Batman coughs out blood.)

(Deathstroke's bullet proof gear has helped him survive for his bulletproof vest absorbs heat and makes his look like an inferno monster.

(He takes out his sword, lights it with the fire and stabs Batman in the groin and single handededly rips a segment of his mask)

(Batman's suit defence mechanism is wearing down continuously.)

(Deathstroke shakes off his swords fire and strips off his jacket in a 'Max Payne' esque style revealing a muscular, tattooed but weary and scarred body.)

(Deathstroke attempts to finish off Batman by stabbing him in the heart, Batman reverses the manoeuvre by snatching the sword, Deathstroke attempts to retaliate but Batman blades his arm, and Deathstroke makes a comeback by kicking him off the ship.)

(Batman tries to pull up on the rails making an attempt to get back on the ship.)

(He's trying to signal to Alfred as he is feeling far too weak to brawl)

Batman: Alfred…I'm sorry…I'm done with.

(Deathstroke shoots him in the head causing Batman to fall of over 15 feet to the grounds of the shipyard.)

Deathstroke: God give this fallen soldier peace.

(Alfred checks a camera on the Batcave's computer and now he knows Bruce is injured, gets his jacket on quickly reaches the area.)

Alfred (weeps): No…no, he's a son to me. Oh god…this is bad, I can't let him die, this can't happen, not to another Wayne. Please God...please.

Sionis' Base

(Black Mask looks out of window, Slade comes in, and two armed soldiers take out hostages from body bags.

Black Mask: Look who we have here...Ah! Nothing like a reunion with my brothers, Matt, Terry how's the business back in Arkansas? Tell me guys...how bout' a drink over this huh...who's up for some Courvoisier? This one's hmmm… a speciality of Lyon. So let's pop?

(Takes off mask)

Terry: Roman?

Roman Sionis: Damn right it's me, you god damn ****heads!

Terry: Roman w- why are you after us?

Roman: You should know the answer to that question. R-r-remember that night f-four years ago, when Sionis industries was almost in the hands of Wayne Enterprises, I adamantly begged you two for help and what did you do? You spat in my face (panting) and left for 'better ventures'.

Did you even bother to help when Ma got cancer and when father died of a heart attack? I was left alone. I HAD TO slog my ass off just to get my company this far!

And in the process of doing this I asked myself this question "Why not be someone as great as my dad…maybe better and at the same time do what the law could never do; clean up Gotham and make it free of the barriers of aristocracy and corrupt politicians giving this city real righteousness and freedom, by any means necessary.

The reason I got you two here was to help me, turn this city around, give it back its balance and restore power to the masses of society.

Terry: You mean the criminals, huh? You think you can just manipulate us for your own schemes and simply get away with this; you will never use us for your plans.

Black Mask: I think I very much will be; I'm going to treat you the exact same way you treated me, like a dog, both of you will work for me… or you and your families are well on their way to signing their death warrants. (Points gun to his head) Is that understood? Craig, Tarver take them away.

(Craig and Tarver viciously shove the hostages away)

(Black Mask looks back at Deathstroke)

Black Mask: Did the Batman prove to be a little distraction along the way?

Deathstroke: He won't be any more.

(Hands him the mask fragment)

Black Mask: Well…all I can say is that once again I'm proud yet again to call you a member of our organisation, you've been of great help to us and I'm sure you will do even greater things as time goes by. Soon you wouldn't even need to do anything for me; you'd be free to execute your own agendas. Good job.

(Shakes hands)

(Black Mask looks out of his penthouse window)

(Deathstroke walks out of the room.)

Black Mask: Wait… Didn't Bruce Wayne fire Lucius Fox? The former brains behind the applied sciences department? I was thinking he'd be a powerful ally, now that he's fired I think it shouldn't be so hard to take him in. Slade, bring him to me; I don't expect any mishaps now that the Batman is gone.

Deathstroke: On it. But this is our last ride together…you need to promise me to fulfil your overdue duties such as cleaning my criminal record…give me my cash and then send me a ticket to Denver…so I can be with my family.

Black Mask: The Cash Transactions towards your account are being done as we speak, so is the deletion of criminal records. The best is being done so two days shall do the trick.

Deathstroke: Expect it done, and thank you for this 'business' opportunity. It's been a real education being here. Now I depart for the night.

Black Mask: Of Course. But on second thought since we've being colleagues for a short yet worthy time, we should raise a toast to my takeover of Wayne Enterprises and the death of the Batman. Fix your drink…I'll join you in a bit.

(Slade gives him a grim look.)

What's wrong big boy? Things are getting better than the way they were before, we are well on our way to rebuilding Gotham. Soon the city is going to see its true leader, Roman Sionis. Look if you're sad that you're not seeing your bitch, I don't think you should strain yourself these two days. Tell you what I'll get Maroni to send some 'quality' girls here. Two days will just fly by. Hell…you might not even wanna go back to that shithole of a home you constantly talk of.

(Deathstroke violently pushes him to the ground and strikes his face with two ruthless punches.)

Deathstroke: You can say all you want about me and make me do whatever…but you insult my wife and son. You've crossed the limit. Do that nonsense again and I'll…

Black Mask: Do what?

(Deathstroke sees several heavily guarded soldiers surround him from all angles.)

Black Mask: Learnt your lesson? I'm the one who's created a new start for you…I can take it away just as easily. So if you value this once in a lifetime opportunity GET OUT! Before I change my mind to alter your fate in the way best be left un-discussed.

Deathstroke: Whatever you say…'boss'.

(Black Mask's security guards drag him up and push him out of the study.)

Wayne Manor

(Bruce witnesses a vision of parents at his bedside.)

Bruce: Mother, father why is this happening to me. Why do I have to go through this entire trauma? Why?

Father: You weren't afraid, when our killer approached you in the alley like the filthiness and dark of the night?

Martha Wayne: You never shrunk away when we both sacrificed ourselves to save you.

Thomas Wayne: You didn't even tremble a bit when the sound of the gunshots ran up your spine.

Bruce even in the worst of your days, you've always been a true example of bravery and overcame your fears and problems head on. My son there's nothing to be frightened of, we're always with you.

Bruce: Don't leave, please don't.

(Parents disappear, vision ends)

Alfred: Master Wayne are you feeling better?

Bruce: What happened?

Alfred: You've been in coma for two days. It was in the nick of time I got a doctor. I managed to convince the doctor that you got caught up in last night's massacre, without the itsy-bitsy details of course.

Bruce: Rachel?

Rachel: Bruce thank god you're alright. (Hugs him tightly)

(Alfred leaves the room)

Rachel: Roman Sionis has moved in various armoured trucks and planes into Gotham and blew up the bridge. The gangs and mafia have taken over and have made it a surety that no one escapes Gotham alive, but this may be hard to digest…

Bruce: What would that be?

Rachel: They've also kidnapped Lucius Fox perhaps as a pawn or an extra brain for their organisation. As damaged as your condition is, and as hard as it may seem you must go out there and do what's right, but be careful.

Bruce: Rachel but...I can't, I've done terrible things, and I'm nothing; broken, destroyed, a selfless nobody. I've made everything go wrong; there is no question of making it right.

Rachel: Bruce you can, believe in yourself, this city looks up to you, they always have, you should once again show them that you are a true Wayne destined for great things. I care for you and I know you will change Gotham, my heart is with you, but more importantly your parents' heart is always with you. You should understand that we all fall but what is important is not just picking yourself up but learning from what made you fall.

(Bruce and Rachel hug)

Meanwhile at Sionis' Hideout

Roman Sionis: Good evening Mr Fox.

Mr Fox: W-where am I?

Roman Sionis: Your new home, your new office and we, we're your new family.

Mr Fox (Panting): Why am I here?

Black Mask: Well we don't want to kill you; neither do we have any intention of emotionally blackmailing you. But we want to help you, help you get your redemption against a man who spat in your face and humiliated you; Bruce Wayne.

Now Bruce has helped his company regain its reputation over the past few months and it's become harder to absorb his company into our company, after seeing what you went through with him, we wanted to give you another chance to prove that you're better and he's truly helpless without you. Join me imagine our strength the power we could create so what do you say? Will you join me? (Reaches out hand)

Mr Fox: No...No Mr Wayne may have fired me... But I sure as hell will not help and become a criminal. (Slaps his hand away, Deathstroke does a sleeper hold and holds a gun to his temple.)

Black Mask (laughs): You know I thought you'd take my offer, after all that has happened. You… just like my brothers simply spat in my face and rejected me. So I realised there's only one way to convince you people ...violence. So let me get one thing straight, if you don't help me...then I wouldn't hesitate in finishing you off personally.

Mr Fox: Go ahead; I'd rather die than assist someone like you.

Black Mask: Can't you just play along? (Hits him repeated times with his gun) (He stamps on his head). If you don't work I'll MAKE you work and then... I wouldn't think for a second in killing you once my job is done.

(Deathstroke handcuffs him, shoves him away with his gun.)

Black Mask: Kudos Slade, we've managed to get our right hand help in rebuilding Sionis Industries, All rival industrialists are out, we've taken out most of the SWAT and GCPD forces who are posing a threat on us but now in making our coming plans work to perfection we've got to take down Gotham's main law enforcers; Loeb and Gordon.

Deathstroke: I presume this is the crowned jewel of your priorities?

Black Mask: Without a doubt, all actions that follow our planning have to go in a tailor-made few. This time we've got to use our best men, these men have escaped the attacks we've carried out on them even without the Batman's help, now we NEED to make sure they're over with once and for all only then will our future operations be successful.

Batcave

Rachel: It seems that Sionis has moved out of his now uncovered Old Town base and has been intelligent enough to erase all possible evidence; the only apparent source of information to find out where Roman took Mr Fox is mob boss Sal Maroni.

Bruce: His whereabouts?

Rachel: Gotham Royal Hotel. Apparently the area where Sionis is hiding shouldn't be very far from where his previous base, for a number of henchmen have come down very hard on this specific area.

(Batman proceeds to the Batmobile.)

Bruce: Rachel, Alfred thank you for everything, if it wasn't for your help…I wouldn't have made it this far.

Rachel: Bruce… we're family. Be safe.

(Bruce smiles back, before taking on the dark, gritty alter ego of his persona, maybe for the very last time.)

Gotham- Midtown Point

(Gordon and Loeb are hot on the heels of Deathstroke's henchmen)

Loeb: Too many of these god damn b******* what the hell are we supposed to do, Jim?

Gordon: How am I supposed to know, our whole team is dead, we're running out of ammo, WAIT?

(Gordon tries to ram in front of speeding truck, truck rams into Gordon's car, car rolls over Gordon comes out injured)

(Henchmen punch Gordon down to the ground and point a .9mm gun to Loeb's head)

(Loeb makes a rebellious attempt to shoot, but gets beaten down by 3 henchmen)

Henchman: I tell you, Craig the boss is going to pay big bucks to us.

Craig: Sure is, now let's finish these two.

(Progress to shoot, both hear a sound in the distance, sees the Batmobile in the distance, one thug attempts to use an RPG to blow it, nothing happens.)

(The Batmobile stops right in front of the two main henchmen and doesn't do a thing.)

Craig: Hey! Dumbass, guess you didn't know you're dead. (He taps his gun onto the side of the car.)You and your fancy rides don't scare us no more. (Craig smokes his joint and throws it onto the sheen of the Batmobile.)

(Craig and sooner other henchmen recklessly unload magazines of bullets onto the Tumbler…but it's still stationary.)

Tarver: What the hell?

(Camera cuts to Batman's hand adjusting the 'Auto Deflect' on the tumbler)

(The cockpit's door opens.)

Craig (Aims his gun along with others.): Guys I think we've hit the jackpot.

Batman: Think again.

(The bullets deflect to most of the gang members giving Batman the opportunity to leap out and beat down the henchmen while they're off-guarded.)

Gordon: You weren't dead?

Batman: No...we don't have time to spare Roman Sionis has heavily concentrated his men into the Central Gotham region, trapping many innocents, making people like Sal Maroni do his dirty work, if there is only one way to get through it's this.(shows him the Batmobile) You and your remaining officers should follow it if you need to survive.

(Turns around to see Batman disappears)

Gordon: Always the same.

(Vicki Vale in helicopter)

Vicki Vale: From what seems to be a time of darkness and despair is evidently turning into hope for Gothamites, the Batman has returned!

(Deathstroke is at his own underground base at an abandoned Gotham Suburb.)

(Slade Wilson is in MMA gear, intensively training and suddenly takes note of the news.)

Deathstroke: Bloody hell, I'm going to have to inform Sionis before all hell breaks loose. Hmm... the only other person who knows where Sionis is Sal Maroni, I shouldn't bother telling Maroni about the news, Batman will be there anyways.

(Batman is looking on from a balcony, near the Hotel entrance infested by henchmen.)

Rachel: Bruce the main lift operating in the hotel has been infiltrated by Maroni's thugs, you need to find an alternate way in.

Batman: Why, they wouldn't be so hard to take out.

Rachel: You need to proceed unnoticed for security cameras and laser triggers have been placed around the hotel linked to the security room, one bad move and a signal will be sent to the 18th floor penthouse Maroni is hiding in.

Batman: Got it, thanks.

(Batman reaches out to a smoke pellet, and throws it down; Batman activates his X-Ray vision and takes them down unnoticed.)

(Batman grapples to an open window)

Thug: You heard the rumours, eh? They say the Batman has returned, and he's taken down Sionis' main men Craig and Tarver.

Armoured thug: Man I'm scared, you know he could be anywhere (heavy breathing) he could even freaking be watching us right now.

Elite Soldier: Look you guys need to relax, Deathstroke has clearly killed Batman by a shot to the temple, there is NO chance in hell that that sunova b**** would have survived, and even if he is alive do you think he's gonna be randomly hanging around in a hotel? Just calm your nerves and get back to work.

(Turns away)

Elite Soldier: Idiots, think the Batman is alive and targeting them, some people never le-

(Batman does an inverted takedown from a height, the elite soldier screams, while Batman drops and suspends him from the height.)

(Soldiers get their guns out)

Thug: You saw that, the guy just got hung like a slab of meat. Spread out, tonight will be the Bat's last stand.

Armoured Thug (to self): He's here, c'mon I won't back down, and I'll finish him, bit by bit. I'll prove everyone wrong I'm not a loser…I'm NOT!

(Thug goes near a mirror in the lobby, with his gun loaded and ready to shoot, he sees Batman in mirror, gasps in fright and abruptly turns around to shoot but sees no one.)

Armoured Thug: What the-

(Batman slams his head into mirror, knocked out)

(The first thug is now inevitably hopeless, sees other thugs get attacked due to Batman)

(Batman approaches helpless thug, thug falls to the ground and pleas not to kill him.)

(Batman kicks him on his face knocking him out cold.)

(Lights start flickering; a man apparently in a purple trench coat appears on an unusually elevated balcony between the lights dimming.)

(The lobby's lights' functionality is restored and the same man is now on a leather chair on the hotel television screen.)

Unknown Man: Hello, Batman or whatever your name is. Let me introduce my fellow self. I'm still thinking of a name. Ha...ha...haaa! Funny right? As of now just think of me as a change in the orthodox. By the way is it fun being the king of provocation and mess?

Batman: Stop playing games Sionis, you'd regret it.

Joker: Sionis? You think I'd be that crazed tyrant...I'd not refer to myself as another Black Masked Villain I'm just a plain simple...what do you say...Anarchist. There we go!

Batman: Stay out of my way! I don't have time to spare with circus antics.

Joker: If you consider me a clown, then let me cheer you up…a practical joke would help…trust me here it would be so funny…you'd die laughing. After all we've had such a rotten night...THINK FAST!

(Joker pulls another sarcastic laugh and then the television explodes, destroying entities in the near perimeter of the room into heaps of flames.)

Joker: Oops sorry bad joke…didn't realise I hurt you…I thought I was killing it with that joke.

(Batman looks up sees that the mysterious man on the TV Screen has disappeared and the TV goes awry.)

Batman: Alfred, I've got access to the main elevator, but someone known as the Joker he came up as a barrier and tried to finish me on the spot.

Alfred: God...Sir are you alright?

Batman: I'm fine, but I don't have time to locate him just check to see any profile records on him. I believe Jim Gordon introduced me to the 'calling card' of the same man.

Alfred: Right away, sir.

(Batman proceeds into the lift.)

(The door opens to two armed soldiers who are beaten down within seconds by Batman.)

(Over here's Sal Maroni and a woman conversing.)

(Don Pazzini's wife Martha Pazzini is in a life and death gamble with Sal Maroni)

Sal Maroni: So tell me Martha you told your husband to quit the drug dealing business. Why?

Martha Pazzini (crying): I was angered by his risky venture I-I wanted him to lead a normal life and w-we could be together.

Sal Maroni: Well that's a whole lot of baloney, you-you just wanted me to forget the money he owed me to build his business.

Martha Pazzini: Please! I beg you! I had no idea about the money...I just wanted him to live normally.

Sal Maroni: Shut up b****! Okay I'm going to ask you one last time where the money is.

Martha Pazzini: I don't know.

Sal Maroni: My patience has just reached the limit... And if you don't tell me within the next ten seconds I'm going to finish you...not with a gun but with your generation running Pazzini dagger.

(Sees a Batarang strike his wall, Batman emerges)

Sal Maroni: You boys better kill him otherwise no goddamn dinner.

(During the fight Maroni shouts verbal abuses)

Maroni: Beat the living day lights out of him you bloody b******s! 30 Million dollars for this guy's head.

Maroni: Don't slow down you retards, finish him!

(Batman takes down all thugs)

Sal Maroni: Look I ain't done nothing, what do you want from me?

(Batman bangs him into a wall)

Batman: Where did Roman Sionis take Mr Fox?

(Batman punches him)

Sal Maroni: You honestly think I'll tell you, look pal no matter how much you beat me A) I won't die and B) I still wouldn't bother telling you.

Batman: I'm counting on it.

(Batman beats Sal Maroni black and blue)

Batman: Where is he?!

(Someone is mysteriously targeting Batman with a holographic scope.)

Maroni: Alright-Alright wait he's at his old penthouse he-

(A rocket hits the wall, a huge explosion occurs Martha Pazzini dies from bleeding and Sal Maroni is nowhere in sight, Batman swoops out of the explosion, falls to the ground, groggy from the impact.)

(Batman is panting with exhaustion but now he sees Deathstroke with blurry eyesight ascending towards him.)

(Deathstroke is going to step on his neck; Batman floors Deathstroke and gets up)

(Deathstroke gets up and takes out his sword holds it toward Batman)

Deathstroke: Back from the dead, eh? You seem like a weaker and feebler creature than before so... it appears that I've already won this fight before it has even started.

Batman: Try me.

(Fight commences, several punches and blocks thrown, Deathstroke uses his sword to strike Batman, stabs sword into arm, Batman pulls sword out, just while Deathstroke is picking it up, Batman kicks him in the neck, Batman is aiming for Deathstroke's mask, lunges with a punch to the face Deathstroke reverses, floors Batman and continuously punches Batman, Batman dodges his punch.

Batman while attacking Deathstroke rips off his bullet proof vest and does a 360 degree arm-breaking lock, twisting Deathstroke's forearm, Batman snatches his sword and cuts Deathstroke across his chest before he'd even attempt to recoup from his pain.)

Deathstroke: You've fought well, maybe better that I expected, but don't take me for granted; your chances for a painless death are over.

(Deathstroke takes out his high end semi-automatic and without a second's notice pumps almost a dozen bullets into Batman's leg)

Deathstroke: You've lost Batman (takes out combat staff, spikes emerge) but you should know that you will die with honour which is more than what can be said for most.

Batman: No...Not yet...this fight isn't over.

(He quickly mounts his gauntlet bat to his hand and cracks up Deathstroke's Mask into obliterated fragments.)

(Deathstroke is startled. Batman uses all his might to break Deathstroke's staff and uses it to slam Deathstroke on both sides of his head.)

Batman: It's over Slade.

Batman: Alfred tell the GCPD that Slade Wilson has been captured; they should investigate the hotel immediately and then progress to the Oakwood Towers where Sionis is currently hiding.

Alfred: What about Mr Salvatore?

Batman: He's still on the run. (Coughs blood out.)

Alfred: Master Bruce are you alright? You seem weary. That head still bothering you?

Batman: I'm fine.

(Batmobile comes, GCPD come safe and sound behind them.)

Loeb (sits back in car): One hell of a ride huh Jim?

Gordon: Sure was urks…my back. (Jim gets out of his car in a slow strained manner.)

Policeman (puts arm around his teary colleague's neck): We may have lost a few of our friends today but God bless the Batman he helped the few of us survive the living hell of Central Gotham.

Policeman 2: But Elijah he was my brother he was my only family and he-he's gone. (Bursts out in tears)

Policewoman: Martin we too feel quite sad about the loss of Elijah, but the main thing is that we're with you and we always will be.

(Loeb looks at his weepy colleague and is inevitably also feeling quite bad about the loss.)

Policeman: Do you still want the Batman arrested?

Loeb: No... it was a big mistake on my part Batman's a true hero, and I feel he's set a great example for you people.

(Gordon turns back and sees a limping Batman.)

Gordon: Batman, thank you, is there anything we can do to repay you?

Batman: No not now, get to Sionis before it's too late.

(Batman gets into Batmobile, zooms away)

(Batman reaches Oakwood)

(Batman sees that the elevator has been jammed and the only chances of approaching upwards are the steps)

(Sionis is seeing Batman through the security camera)

Sionis: Look at him, just look at him so weary, so tired, and so hurt; Deathstroke must have beaten him up enough to make him wish he was dead. And even after a fight of David and Goliath he still wants to confront us, the fool must be out of his head. Listen up; just because he's weak and tired that doesn't mean we will take it easy, we will torture him so much that, and then we go as per his predictable last wish; simply kill him.

(Batman uses his grapple gun to ascend up the broken elevator shaft so he can reach the floor of the penthouse Sionis is hiding in. He starts to hang from the ledge.)

(Batman silently takes down the door to Sionis' penthouse)

(Batman is limping into the room, until Sionis' henchmen surround him from all sides)

(Black Mask comes in, takes off his mask, revealing himself as Roman Sionis.)

Roman Sionis (Holding a tied up Mr Fox by the neck): I was hoping you'd come, saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down.

Batman: You just don't know when to give up Sionis.

Roman Sionis: Guess we've both got that in common.

Batman: Like it or not I'm taking you in, now we can do this the easy way or the h-

Roman Sionis: Yeah- yeah the hard way, I think you know my choice. (Roman Sionis points his finger at Batman) Boys, make sure he doesn't live to see the daylight.

(Heavily armed goons approach an extremely weary Batman who seems to have no chance of surviving against them still attempts to do his job.)

(Commissioner Gordon steps in with GCPD policemen.)

Gordon: GCPD! Hold your fire.

Roman Sionis (walking in circles.): Hmph, do you honestly think we will be imitated by your police force; you people have no idea what you came for.

(A quick sound of simultaneous gunfire occurs Gordon looks around... all his police officers are shot dead)

(Batman is lying on the ground bruised and battered with his eyes partially shut.)

Roman Sionis: Bravo Commissioner! Bravo! You've survived each and every attack our forces have carried out on you, and just like that idiotic Bat you still keep coming for more! But no more, now you're probably wondering what's the reason behind my men not calling the shots on you well it was so that I could take the privilege of doing it myself ( points gun to Gordon) so on the count of three one two thr-

(Batman lunges between the bullet and Gordon getting shot in the abdomen in the process.)

Black Mask: Time to leave!

(One of his men trigger a detonator blowing up the window, a helicopter comes and Black Mask and his men step into it.

Batman: Sionis, you have me now let him go!

Roman Sionis: Oh that would be too easy, life would simply have no purpose if you were all I wanted, and you're just a little barrier in compared to all my wonderful plans for the future. Hmm...Oh well if you want him, here you go...oops! (Drops Mr Fox)

(Batman jumps and catches Mr Fox in mid-air and crashes through a glass building.)

(Gordon is in tears seeing a seemingly dead Batman and then seeing his dead police officers.)

Martin: Mr Gordon I-I survived, the bullet hit me in my rib, it wasn't so fatal, I can still make it.

Gordon: Thank god for you son... Thank god for you. We lost some real men of honour.

Martin: Did the Batman die for real this time?

Gordon: Only one way to find out. But first let's pay our homage to some of the real heroes who showed true courage and resiliency on a night some of us wouldn't even dare think of, forge facing it. We salute our martyrs who lived…lived in the Shadow of the Knight.

(Paramedics and backup cops start storming in.)

(Gordon drives his car to the crash site of Batman and Fox but finds no one there.)

(1 day later)

Hospital

Vicki Vale: After a terrifying series of incidents hope seems to be slowly spreading through the streets, the soldiers have been overpowered, the mafia dons taken out, and more importantly everyone is safe and sound; all thanks to our true heroes the GCPD led by the stronghold of Jim Gordon and Gillian Loeb and the triumphantly returning Batman.

We'll be back with more coverage of the situation for now this is Vicki Vale reporting live from channel 9.

(Bruce is lying on his hospital bed, covered with band aids)

Mr Fox: You've really outdid yourself with this one Mr Wayne and you surely have lived up to your parents ideals, maybe even greater most probably you've made them and everyone who knows you're the Batman very proud.

Bruce Wayne: Let's forget about the Batman for a while. What about the majorities who know me as Bruce Wayne? Look as great as I may seem with my mask on nothing can repair the damage Sionis and Slade Wilson have done to my company and nothing can be done to repair the trust of the many people I had. As a real Wayne I'm truly nobody now.

Mr Fox: Well sir, I didn't really see that you were not in complete mental stability, and I was probably being quite harsh on you when we had that little talk a while ago which therefore wasn't being fair or reasonable on my part.

Bruce Wayne: No...No you're wrong I was the one who fired you... I was the one being harsh. I was the one who said all those demeaning things to you; I'm a complete let down to everyone who knows me. It wasn't you...it was never you.

Mr Fox: I wouldn't prefer sitting down and sympathising with you but I'm glad we've reached the same page on this matter and we've both understood each other's mistakes but more importantly accepted them. Well now onto the main question.

Shall we together along with the board of directors make a stronger collective effort to pick Wayne Enterprises up from the ashes and give it its glory days back? I'm just asking you well, so what do you say?

Bruce Wayne: Yes let's do it. (Both shake hands)

Arkham Asylum

Rachel: Good night Brandon. Stay safe.

Brandon (from his cabinet.): Nighty night Miss Dawes sleep well.

Rachel: (Laughs) You too.

(Brandon gets back to the Newspaper Crossword and sips his night coffee.)

?: I'm here to see an inmate.

Brandon: Sorry buddy...no visitors allowed after 6:30.

Joker: You must be joking...right?

Brandon: Look Pal if you don't leave I'll-(Joker shoots him in the head.)

Joker: There we are.

(Joker looks at the CCTV camera.)

Joker: I must have been as quiet as a mouse.

(Camera cuts to a dead security guard in the control room, then to several others slain in different wings of the asylum shown on the security screens.)

Joker: Come on in guys...let's look for our buddy. (Jokers clown faced henchmen come inside.)

(Joker checks an inmate's list.) Voila! Here he is...HA...HA...HA, (Joker pulls out a metal rod from his coat pocket and taps it on the guards counter) Ladies and Gentleman...the Gotham fun ride is about to begin.

(Camera cuts to Slade Wilson's name.)

Black Mask's hideout (Bludhaven docks)

Roman Sionis: We've lost Slade, Pazzini even that scumbag Maroni ran away, approximately three-fourth of our henchmen have been arrested, my brothers whom could have been of so much help were 'saved' by the Batman that night.

Hell I've even let Lucius Fox die. Guess I've got to count on myself for a while now. I will spend every second of every waking hour on tracking and taking the Batman down.

(Black Mask throws a knife into a picture of Batman.)

Roman Sionis: Don't worry Batman I'll be coming for you...Coming for you real soon...stronger and better than before. (A dry, raspy laugh commences as he drinks from his bottle of Jack Daniels.

(A mysterious man in the shadows gives a demented laugh)

Black Mask: What do you want, huh?

(The silhouettes evolve into the same clownishly clothed young man Batman encountered.)

Joker: Nothing I just wanted to take this fine opportunity to ask for a job, after all I feel we have a lot in common about our views on the Batman, so I guessed that this might just be the best place to come. People call me the Joker. Not that I like it bu-

Black Mask: Huh whatever. You know, I think I like you…modest with his words; hey clown face show us what you got.

Joker: (laughs in an autistic manner) Funny you should ask, I think I just got something pretty worthwhile on the way in, boys bring em' here.

Joker (holds Tarver's body; his mouth covered with a handkerchief): You know this little nigger, was so adamant on not letting me in, he even punched me down and referred to me as a f***faced circus freak. (Grinds his teeth) isn't that right Negro? (Pushes his head) (Another streak of autistic laughing occurs). Well I simply told him that I was here for no dangerous intentions, he understood my point and hell we got along quite well. Look I even gave him a token of friendship. (Removes tied up handkerchief)

(Tarver hysterically screams in pain as his 'Joker like' lip scars are revealed.)

Joker: Shut it it's only going to get worse if you continue.

Tarver: No…no please.

(Kicks his jaw)

Roman Sionis: Tarver.

Joker: Ooooh, he's one of yours? Thought he was some random loafer. Well then I don't want to talk more. We need some light in here.

(All the lights turn on displaying hung, dead bodies of Sionis' henchmen.)

Joker: Don't look so surprised old boy, get ready for the main highlight, a sought after prize the world over…Slade Wilson.

(An almost bare, bruised and bloodied Slade Wilson is taken out of the body bag)

Black Mask: Good lord, what did you do to him?

Joker: (Giggles) Relax, we pampered him to our finest hospitality (shows him cell phone footage of the kidnapping) since we knew you hired his services I didn't want to bring him here non-contented so we tried to give him the best possible. He seems happy to me, how 'bout you?

(He turns his body over to show the scars given to him.)

(Joker looks inside a trunk and finds Slade's artillery)

Joker: Oh would you look at these bad boys, oh baby this mask what is it made of huh? Titanium? And look at these swords and staffs; you sure paid this guy well. Hey what does this do? (Takes out his automatic)

(Slade uses his remaining might to throw a punch across the Joker's face, causing a bleeding jaw.)

Slade: Die a rat's death…you f*****g a**hole.

Joker: What?! Mutual respect…you know we're all together for one cause. Kill the Batman

Slade: I realised the Batman is a man of respect, I was humbled by…his mercy towards me during our square off. Gotham will always bow down to him…not to rats like you. You're a cheap substance of death and madness…and you Sionis are a liar and fraud… I'm still convicted and deprived of family.

Joker: Aww… stop the melodrama. I never saw my family too…my wife was a lovely one…but she's dead and no one cares…we're all freaks here.

(Joker hears gunshots around him, 6 of Joker's men are dead)

Black Mask: You want a war…YOU GOT IT! In Gotham city it's a fist first philosophy here, don't create diversions. I can always with deal someone's badmouthing later.

(He shoots another henchman down with a surprising pinpoint accuracy.)

Black Mask: Think you're crazy… let the king of Gotham teach you a thing or two about what it really means.

(Gush of Anger.)

(Throws his empty Jack Daniels at Joker.)

Joker: Why so much drama…I want to do something for you…help you. Do I have the right to enjoy myself? I mean I was just checking Slade's toys out.

(Joker pretends to unintentionally shoot down all of Black Mask's remaining men along with some of his own and then concludes with Sionis' leg.)

Joker: Ta-da... Oh sorry.

Sionis: You dog! You have no idea how much I've lost my men, my company and everything I could have ever cared f-for! (A bout of grizzly coughing occurs.)

Joker: Maybe we could talk on a lighter occasion, here's a phone and my card, in case anything interesting comes up.

(He keeps the 'phone' on the table.)

Joker: Come on boys let's go get some dinner. Adios Sionis. Call me anytime.

(A few hours later Sionis tries his best to get up but doing so up on the table his hand presses the 'phone' up and he gets shocked to death.) (His arm burns out due the force.)

(The same night Batman investigates the scene of Joker's atrocity.)

Slade: B-Bruce.

(Batman seeing Slade in tatters kneels beside him.)

Batman: How did this happen?

Slade: I w-was attacked b-b-by this man dressed like a clown of sorts. I barely remember a thing about him.

Batman (Takes off his mask.): It doesn't matter we need to take you to hospital, you can recover, rehabilitate yourself…start new.

Slade: Huh….huh this slag is done for…..I'll soon be in a better place…forget it.

Bruce: What about your family?

Slade: Doesn't matter we'll meet soon enough.

(Bruce Wayne cannot help himself from shedding tears.)

(Slade keeps his hand on Bruce's cheek.)

Slade: Hey…we've fought twice r-right? On our second fight…where you had the upper hand I was surprised you didn't kill me while I tried several times…such a valuable lesson…for that you truly aren't my greatest enemy…but my greatest hero…as well as this city's…god bless.

Your f-f-family and c-close ones are your g-greatest blessing protect them…with all your devotion and love. (Slade's eyes close for the final time.)

Bruce: Slade…SLADE! (Bruce now cries bitterly.)

(The screen now evolves to Batman looking down at the crime scene investigation.)

(While Loeb is conversing with fellow officers and capitalising on whatever evidence he's obtained, he's encountered by a well-dressed man introducing himself as 'Harvey Dent.')

Loeb: Nice to meet you, the newly elected D.A I presume. Listen we're caught up in a crisis of our own, is there any way we could help you?

Dent: No Sir, I felt a personal initiative to inspect the scene myself.

Loeb: It's known that an investigation happens after the crime scene, but nonetheless you're putting yourself in deep waters. You have to expect the unexpected far too often here.

Dent: It's accepted, I don't have the years of experience a man of your ranks would have. But I personally believe to prevent crime the judicial system needs to act and be involved as a whole in such matters. A bat vigilante is only secondary.

Loeb: I hope so. (He practically disappears into the increasing crowd of law enforcers consisting of special officers, paramedics and coroners now entering Sionis' uncovered base.)

[Seconds later our hero looks at the Joker's 'calling card' (the screen dissolves to his hand in the same gesture from the end of Batman Begins.) He then looks to the early morning sun where Joker's wild laugh commences.]

**THE END...**

.

125


End file.
